


2018, ovvero 5 buone ragioni +1 migliore

by total_black_0



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, Italian music RPF
Genre: (accidental) Come Eating, 5+1 Things, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottoming from the Top, Boys In Love, Come Shot, Developing Relationship, Emergency - Freeform, Eurovision Song Contest 2018, Falling In Love, Festival di Sanremo, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forum di Assago, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Lisbona, M/M, Ma un minimo di trama c'è, Mediolanum Forum, Multiple Orgasms, Ok forse trama è eccessivo, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PWP, Porn With Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Riding, Shameless Smut, Smut, Songfic, Sono solo parole, Stadio Olimpico, Switching, Topping from the Bottom, Trento, Wall Sex, Window Sex, bottom!Ermal, bottom!Fabrizio, che non stona mai, esc2018, ogni scusa è buona per scrivere del p0rn, sex against the window, top!Ermal, top!Fabrizio, un po' di Rough (?) Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/total_black_0/pseuds/total_black_0
Summary: 5 volte in cui hanno cercato una scusa per finire a letto +1 in cui non ne hanno avuto bisogno.Il titolo è stato cambiato, ma la storia sempre quella è (in realtà era già da un bel po' che l'avevo cambiato su Wattpad, ma mi ero sempre dimenticata di cambiarlo anche qui).





	1. Introduzione

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackCobra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCobra/gifts).



> È la prima volta che dedico una storia a qualcuno e ho deciso di dedicarla a BlackCobra. Perché?  
> Perché quando me ne sono uscita dicendo di non voler scrivere nulla sul capodanno visto che nemmeno guarderò il concerto di Bari, mi ha detto che avrebbe gradito ed è quasi solo questo il motivo per cui ho scritto la storia (leggasi: se fa schifo è colpa sua).  
> Perché ogni volta che scrivo qualcosa sta sempre qui a dirmi che ho fatto un buon lavoro anche se non è vero.  
> Insomma, perché sì.
> 
> Anche stavolta, ci saranno più capitoli, mi dispiace per voi che leggerete, ma la cosa non sarà una cosa corta.  
> Volevo farla breve, ma ho iniziato a scrivere e visto il fiume di parole che ho scritto senza neanche arrivare a metà del primo capitolo... beh ho deciso di dividerla.

Fabrizio ha appena aperto gli occhi e nel momento in cui si rende conto di  _dove_ si trova, ma soprattutto  _con chi_ , non può fare a meno di ricordare tutti gli eventi dell'ultimo anno che l'hanno portato esattamente dove è ora: con Ermal che dorme nudo al suo fianco, a Bari, in un letto troppo stretto per farli stare comodi entrambi.  
Non è certamente la prima volta che dormono insieme, e non è nemmeno la prima volta che dormono insieme nudi, eppure oggi c'è qualcosa di diverso.  
Ma andiamo per ordine.


	2. 1. Per non pensare

Sanremo, 7 Febbraio 2018

_“Siete stati sospesi”_  
_“Rischiate l’eliminazione”_  
_“Plagio”_

Queste parole risuonano ormai da ore nella testa di Fabrizio, da quando con un telefonata è stato avvertito del fatto che qualcuno, durante il dopo-festival, ha tirato fuori quella canzone che anni prima aveva scritto insieme a Febo.  
In quel momento aveva sentito il mondo crollargli addosso.  
Ma nonostante tutto era riuscito in qualche modo a mantenere la calma: si era quindi chiuso nella sua camera e, cellulare alla mano, aveva iniziato a tormentarsi leggendo tutte le notizie che riusciva a trovare online al riguardo.

Di tutte le cose che ha letto sul suo (anzi, sul loro) conto, la parola plagio è sicuramente quella che fa più male: nel corso degli anni, sia lui che il suo collega hanno scritto per decine di artisti, regalando canzoni a destra e a manca, quindi no, essere accusato di plagio è un qualcosa che proprio non gli va giù.  
Che poi non capisce come si possa plagiare sé stesso, ma evidentemente chi scrive quella parola o non ne conosce il significato o, cosa molto più probabile, non si è affatto preoccupato di controllare chi fossero gli autori di “Silenzio”.  
Dovrebbe averlo ormai imparato, è più importante vendere la notizia e scrivere articoli eclatanti piuttosto che verificare quale sia la verità.

Se una cosa simile gli fosse capitata solo qualche anno prima avrebbe sicuramente dato di matto e forse anche spaccato qualcosa.  
Ma oggi no. Oggi non è solo e a pagare le conseguenze delle sue azioni non sarebbe solo lui: non si può permettere di agire d’istinto, se non per sé stesso almeno per Ermal, che tutta quella merda che sta piovendo loro addosso proprio non se la merita.  
Era quindi rimasto solo nella sua camera d’albergo, a fargli compagnia solo un pacchetto di Marlboro rosse e una cassa di birre.

Ed è proprio mentre sta pensando che forse sarebbe il caso di smettere di fumare una sigaretta dopo l’altra che sente qualcuno bussare alla sua porta.  
Non ha bisogno di chiedere chi è, sa benissimo chi troverà dietro quel pezzo di legno se mai si dovesse decidere ad aprire: a nessuno dei suoi collaboratori o amici di vecchia data verrebbe mai in mente la folle idea di rompergli i coglioni in una situazione del genere. Chi lo conosce bene sa infatti che in questi casi deve essere lasciato solo a riflettere in santa pace.

Ha quasi deciso di abbassare la maniglia e aprire la porta quando viene assalito da un dubbio: è davvero una buona idea farsi vedere così, in queste condizioni (non si è guardato allo specchio, ma è sicuro di assomigliare parecchio a uno dei clochard della stazione Termini), da suo amico e collega? E se l’altro fosse lì solo per accusarlo di aver rovinato tutto?  
In fondo Fabrizio sa che la colpa è sua, “Silenzio” l’ha scritta lui, è stato lui a proporre di inserire il ritornello di quella maledetta canzone in “Non mi avete fatto niente”, quindi è colpa sua, solo colpa sua, se adesso si trovano in quella situazione.

Ma poi un altro pensiero si fa spazio nella sua mente: se Ermal avesse bisogno di non restare da solo e di avere accanto qualcuno che capisce perfettamente cosa sta provando in quel momento?  
No, Fabrizio non può permettersi di negare la sua spalla al compare. Hanno scritto la canzone _insieme_ , hanno deciso di affrontare il Festival _insieme_ , devono affrontare anche tutto questo _insieme._

Dopo pochi altri istanti di esitazione decide finalmente di aprire la porta e la scena che si trova davanti gli spezza il cuore in mille piccoli frammenti.  
Ermal è nel corridoio, immobile, con i ricci spettinati come se li avesse tirati con forza, nel vano tentativo di sostituire quel lacerante dolore emotivo con del più sopportabile dolore fisico, gli occhi gonfi, segno che ha pianto tutte le lacrime che aveva in corpo e forse anche di più, e uno sguardo vuoto, quasi assente, che mai Fabrizio aveva visto su quel viso in genere così espressivo.

«Posso entrare?» chiede Ermal con un filo di voce, come se stesse per scoppiare nuovamente a piangere da un momento all’altro.  
Fabrizio senza dire una parola si scosta dalla porta per lasciare entrare il collega, osservandolo camminare fino al letto, dove si lascia cadere, sdraiandosi con le gambe a penzoloni, per poi strofinarsi con forza il volto fra le mani.  
«Ermal… mi dispiace, io…» il moro cerca di far capire all’amico quanto effettivamente sia a pezzi per quella situazione in cui l’ha trascinato. Erano anni che non si sentiva come un Re Mida al contrario e adesso ha di nuovo quell’orribile sensazione che tutto ciò che tocchi diventi merda.  
«No Fabrizio, non lo dire. Non dire niente - lo interrompe il riccio con voce ferma, in netto contrasto con l’espressione devastata che porta sul volto, tirandosi a sedere - ci siamo in due in questa cosa e la affronteremo insieme. Però in realtà non sono qui per parlare, volevo solo smettere di pensare per un po’ e non volevo restare solo. Hai qualcosa da bere?»

Il romano si avvicina allora al minibar e tira fuori mini-bottigliette di tequila, vodka e rum: «C’ho sta roba qua, avevo anche delle birre, ma le ho finite. Ce dovrebbe sta’ anche del vino e una bottiglia di champagne che avevo… no lascia perdere.» si interrompe all’improvviso ripensando a quella bottiglia comprata per un ipotetico festeggiamento che ora sembra così lontano.  
«L’avevi comprata per festeggiare in caso di vittoria, vero?» chiede il riccio lievemente amareggiato.  
Fabrizio sospira e annuisce, poi scrolla le spalle, apre una bottiglietta di rum e si siede di fianco al compare.  
Restano così, seduti sul letto uno accanto all’altro a sorseggiare quei liquori nella speranza che l’alcol riesca a zittire, almeno per un po’, quei pensieri che tormentano entrambi da ore.

In poco tempo quasi tutte le mini bottiglie di superalcolici del minibar sono state svuotate e abbandonate sul letto, sul pavimento e sul comodino, ed entrambi sentono la testa farsi più leggera e i pensieri un po’ meno opprimenti.  
Ermal svuota la sua bottiglietta e la poggia sul comodino, poi chiude gli occhi e si lascia cadere sul materasso, prendendosi nuovamente il volto fra le mani.  
«Ti va di sdraiarti un po’ qui vicino a me?» chiede l’albanese quasi supplicandolo con la voce impastata dalla stanchezza e dall’alcol. Sembra un piccolo bambino che si è svegliato a causa di un brutto sogno e Fabrizio reagisce in automatico, come se davanti a sé avesse uno dei suoi figli e non un uomo adulto di 37 anni.  
Senza dire una parola si sdraia accanto al riccio e d’istinto inizia ad accarezzargli piano un braccio: parte dalla spalla e con la punta delle dita lo sfiora fino alla mano, poi torna su, esattamente come avrebbe fatto con i suoi bambini per calmarli.  
Al primo contatto sente Ermal irrigidirsi e si ferma all’istante, ma poi lo sente rilassarsi e un piccolo sospiro che esce dalle sue labbra lo incoraggia ad andare avanti.

In un attimo una consapevolezza tutta nuova si fa spazio nella mente del moro e tutta l’innocenza di quel gesto sparisce di colpo: non sa cosa sia cambiato, l’unica cosa che sa è che non riesce a vedere il compare come un semplice amico.  
Forse è solo quella situazione irreale o forse è una cosa che ha sempre sentito ma di cui si è reso conto solo ora, fatto sta che adesso sente il bisogno di toccare, accarezzare e baciare quel corpo magro, così simile e allo stesso tempo così diverso dal suo, in modo tutt’altro che innocente.  
E non sa perché, ma ha la netta sensazione che la cosa sia reciproca.  
Normalmente non farebbe mai nulla di così avventato, considerando anche cosa potrebbe perdere, ma qui di normale non c’è assolutamente nulla e lui non è nemmeno così sobrio da poter pensare lucidamente a ciò che sta succedendo.

Consapevole del fatto che ciò che sta per fare, indipendentemente dalla reazione di Ermal, porterà a conseguenze enormi e probabilmente cambierà per sempre il loro rapporto, prende coraggio e si avvicina piano all’altro dandogli il tempo di scansarsi; il riccio però resta immobile, spingendo Fabrizio ad avvicinarsi ancora.  
E adesso gli è così vicino da poter quasi sentire il suo respiro.

Proprio quando il romano sta per chiudere la poca distanza che ancora li separa, l’albanese si gira verso di lui e lo fissa con i suoi grandi occhi quasi neri.  
Ad annullare definitivamente i pochi centimetri che li dividono è proprio Ermal, che chiudendo gli occhi e inumidendosi appena le labbra sottili, poggia appena la sua bocca su quella del moro.

È un bacio semplice, un leggero sfiorarsi di labbra, senza lingua, senza saliva, senza morsi. È un bacio dolce, che sembra fermare il tempo e per un attimo permette loro di dimenticare tutto il casino in cui si trovano.  
Fabrizio non è in grado di quantificare da quanto le sue labbra sono premute contro quelle del riccio, l’unica cosa che sa è che non vorrebbe mai separarsene.  
Non sa se per Ermal sia lo stesso e ha una paura fottuta di scoprirlo, ma adesso non gli importa, non gli importa più di nulla.

Quando il moro si stacca da quel bacio sente una mano intrecciarsi con i suoi capelli e di nuovo si ritrova con la bocca del compare pressata contro la sua, coinvolto in un altro bacio, del tutto diverso dal precedente.  
Nel momento in le loro bocche si toccano per la seconda volta, Fabrizio può chiaramente percepire le labbra di Ermal schiudersi e la sua lingua sfiorargli le labbra, alla ricerca di un contatto sempre maggiore che il moro non ha alcuna intenzione di negargli.  
La lingua del riccio si intrufola nella bocca del romano, esplorandone ogni millimetro e gustando il sapore dolce di alcol misto a quello delle sigarette.  
I jeans di Fabrizio si fanno sempre più stretti e senza interrompere il bacio cerca di non darlo a vedere spostando appena il bacino, ma Ermal, che si trova esattamente nelle sue stesse condizioni, gli impedisce di allontanarsi afferrandolo per un fianco e spinge la sua erezione contro la sua coscia.

«Ermal… - sospira Fabrizio contro la bocca del compare - Non possiamo. Dio solo sa quanto lo vorrei, ma…»  
«Zitto, Fabrì. Per una volta sta zitto. - lo interrompe Ermal - Ci troviamo in una situazione del cazzo e domani potremmo dover tornare ognuno a casa sua. Voglio smettere di pensare almeno per qualche minuto, voglio _te._ Siamo adulti, saremo in grado di gestire la cosa.»  
Queste poche parole hanno un effetto devastante sul moro, che non riesce a pensare più a nulla se non alla voglia che ha di trarre quanto più piacere possibile dal corpo di Ermal. Ha davvero un bisogno disperato di sentirlo gemere e vederlo contorcersi sotto i suoi tocchi.  
In quel momento il romano spegne del tutto il cervello e decide di dare ascolto solo a una parte del suo corpo che si trova ben più in basso.  
Le mani di Fabrizio si muovono lentamente lungo i fianchi di Ermal, prima accarezzandoli da sopra la maglietta, poi facendosi spazio sotto quel sottile strato di tessuto per entrare in diretto contatto con la pelle candida del collega.

Anche le mani di Ermal si muovono ed esplorano piano il corpo di Fabrizio, riempiendolo di brividi; agli occhi del moro l’insicurezza e l’inesperienza dell’altro sono evidenti, è comunque la prima volta che si ritrova in una situazione del genere con un uomo, eppure non può fare a meno di notare come le sue lunghe dita lo sfiorino in tutti i punti giorni.  
I gesti di Ermal sono sempre meno impacciati e sempre più decisi, man mano che scopre _dove_ e _come_ toccare, e interpreta alla perfezione le espressioni facciali del romano, lasciandosi guidare dai versi rochi che ormai Fabrizio non cerca nemmeno più di contenere.

Dopo un breve attimo di esitazione, il moro si spoglia della maglia poi con le mani risale lungo l’intera schiena del riccio, privandolo della maglia e lasciando anche lui a torso nudo; si perde ad osservare, contemplare, quel petto liscio, sul quale rapidamente si fionda con la bocca, assaporando e baciando ogni centimetro di pelle che incontra sul suo percorso, per soffermarsi infine sui capezzoli, sentendoli indurirsi sotto la sua lingua, man mano che vengono accarezzati, leccati e morsi.

Fabrizio, messa definitivamente a tacere quella vocina che gli suggerisce che quello che sta per fare è una cazzata bella e buona, si sdraia sull’altro, aderendo completamente al suo corpo ed Ermal lo accoglie volentieri fra le sue gambe, allargandole il più possibile per fargli spazio.  
I gemiti dei due si fanno sempre più alti e urgenti ed è evidente come entrambi sentano il bisogno di avere di più, mentre le loro mani si muovono frenetiche, sempre alla ricerca di un nuovo centimetro quadrato di pelle da toccare e graffiare.

Alla fine è Ermal a prendere in mano la situazione, invertendo con un colpo di reni le loro posizioni e mettendosi a cavalcioni sul bacino del moro.  
Fabrizio a quel punto si abbandona del tutto al compare: «Famme quello che te pare» dice con voce roca mentre porta le sue mani dietro la testa in un gesto di resa.  
Ermal non se lo fa ripetere due volte e si libera degli ultimi vestiti che ha indosso, per poi iniziare a tracciare un’umida scia di baci e leccate lungo tutto il petto del moro, fermandosi quando arriva al bordo dei pantaloni, che vengono rapidamente rimossi insieme ai boxer, lasciando libera l’imponente erezione di Fabrizio.

Ermal stringe il membro del moro fra le labbra, succhiandolo piano e muovendo la lingua sorprendentemente bene per essere la prima volta che fa una cosa del genere, e mentre con una mano gli solletica i testicoli pieni con l’altra raggiunge la sua apertura, che si contrae impaziente.  
Le dita del riccio forzano appena lo stretto anello di muscoli e si insinuano piano all’interno, dove si muovono circolarmente. Non stacca nemmeno per un secondo gli occhi dal viso del romano, osservando attentamente tutte le sue espressioni per assicurarsi che non provi fastidio o dolore.  
Quando Fabrizio sembra del tutto rilassato l’albanese rimuove le sue dita e si alza per avvicinare la punta del suo membro alla bocca carnosa del moro, che inizia a succhiare con foga, facendosi scivolare tutta la lunghezza fino in gola.

Il riccio si sente pericolosamente vicino al limite, quindi tira appena i capelli costantemente spettinati del moro che, afferrato il messaggio, lascia un’ultima leccata profonda prima di tirarsi indietro e liberare il membro lucido e pulsante del compare.  
Ermal fa per indirizzare la sua erezione verso la fessura del moro, ma viene fermato da quest’ultimo che gli stringe una mano intorno al polso: «Ermal, il preservativo.» mormora timidamente Fabrizio.  
Uno sbuffo lascia le labbra dell’albanese, che si siede sui suoi talloni: «Cazzo. Non ce l’ho Fabrì, mi dispiace, ma quando sono venuto qui tutto mi immaginavo a parte _questo…_ »  
Ok l’ipocondria e tutto il resto, ma Fabrizio è troppo frustrato, eccitato e annebbiato dall’alcol per fermarsi proprio adesso e certamente un pompino, nonostante l’altro gli abbia ampiamente dimostrato di saperci fare con la bocca, non è qualcosa che lo soddisferebbe in pieno: ha bisogno di essere preso, possibilmente con forza.  
«Fanculo l’ipocondria… Nun te preoccupa’ lo famo senza» risponde deciso il romano, che non può attendere oltre.  
«Sei sicuro Fabri? Insomma, io non...» Ermal balbetta appena, è imbarazzato da tutta quella situazione e si sentirebbe molto più a suo agio se la smettessero di parlare e iniziassero ad  _agire_. Il romano annuisce convinto ed Ermal prende un respiro profondo, nel tentativo di trovare il coraggio per compiere quel passo enorme.  
«O-ok, allora io vado. Se ti fa stare più tranquillo esco prima di venire» conclude il riccio carezzandogli dolcemente il viso, mentre allinea nuovamente il suo membro con l’apertura allargata dell’altro, prima di penetrarla fino in fondo con un’unica spinta secca, strappando un urlo strozzato al moro.

Fabrizio è stretto, tanto stretto, e le contrazioni del suo sfintere non aiutano affatto Ermal, che sa che questa cosa durerà poco: chiude gli occhi e stringe le mani sui fianchi del romano, nel tentativo di non farsi sopraffare da tutte quelle sensazioni elettrizzanti e mai provate prima.  
Il moro, anche lui perfettamente consapevole che finirà tutto prima del previsto, muove appena il bacino verso il compare che, colto il suggerimento, inizia a spingersi piano nel corpo dell’altro, aumentando il ritmo ad ogni spinta.

Ermal non è affatto pronto a ciò che vede nel momento in cui riapre gli occhi: il moro è del tutto abbandonato a sé stesso, con i capelli più spettinati del solito, gli occhi socchiusi, il viso stravolto dal piacere e il torace colorato ricoperto di un sottile velo di sudore.  
Le stoccate di Ermal si fanno sempre più profonde e lui si sente risucchiare in un vortice di piacere da cui non vorrebbe mai uscire, fino al momento in cui vede Fabrizio sbarrare gli occhi e sente un urlo terrificante lasciare le sue labbra.  
«Fabri, ti ho fatto male?» domanda il riccio spaventato, mentre l’altro gli sorride scuotendo la testa.  
«No, affatto. Tutto il contrario direi» risponde il moro ad Ermal che lo guarda confuso.  
«Ma allora… oh.»  
Solo allora il riccio capisce di aver trovato la prostata del romano e comincia a colpirla sempre più forte, provocandogli gemiti sempre più alti.

L’albanese si sente sempre più vicino al limite e i versi osceni del moro non fanno altro che spingerlo sempre più sull’orlo del precipizio ma, facendo appello ad un autocontrollo che non credeva di avere, riesce in qualche modo a rimandare il momento dell’orgasmo, anche perché in tutto ciò Fabrizio non è ancora venuto.  
Il romano è a corto di fiato e cerca di prendere respiri profondi nel tentativo di incamerare più ossigeno possibile, ma nonostante ciò riesce a parlare appena: « _Oddio,_ p-più forte, scopame più forte…  _oh cazzo_! Te prego, te prego Ermal... sto-sto pe’ veni’»  
A quel punto gli affondi di Ermal perdono quel poco di gentilezza che gli era rimasta e si fanno sempre più profondi e mirati allo stesso punto.  
Improvvisamente il moro inarca la schiena e stringe con forza le lenzuola fra le dita, al punto di farsi sbiancare le nocche, prima di lasciarsi andare del tutto e schizzare il suo seme bollente sul suo stesso stomaco, venendo senza mai essere toccato.

Il riccio a quel punto non ce la fa più ed è costretto a stringere con forza la base del suo membro per evitare di venire dentro quel corpo che adesso trema incontrollato a causa dell’orgasmo che l’ha travolto come un treno in corsa.  
Fa appena in tempo ad uscire da quell’antro caldo che la forza dell’orgasmo colpisce in pieno anche lui. Si lascia travolgere da quell’esperienza quasi ultraterrena e il suo sperma si va ad unire a quello del romano, sul cui stomaco vengono dipinte dense strisce bianche.

Quando i respiri di entrambi si sono assestati e i loro cuori riprendono a battere ad un ritmo più sostenibile, Ermal rompe quel silenzio interrotto solo dai loro respiri affannosi: «Stai bene?»  
Fabrizio riesce solo ad annuire, poi recupera una minima quantità d’aria che gli permette di parlare: «Si, Ermal. Sto molto più che bene. Te invece? Sei riuscito a smettere di pensare?»  
Ermal ride. Ride perché è felice, ride perché il suo sangue è carico di endorfine, ride perché era davvero riuscito a spegnere il cervello e a non pensare alla pessima situazione in cui si trovano.  
E la sua risata è contagiosa, perché anche Fabrizio inizia a ridere di cuore.  
«Si sistemerà tutto - dice il moro improvvisamente serio - lo sai vero? Noi siamo nel giusto, sono sicuro che andrà tutto bene» e Fabrizio ci crede davvero a quelle parole, non sono cose dette così giusto per rassicurare l’altro.  
«E se proprio dovesse andare male… beh, abbiamo trovato un ottimo modo per non pensarci»

«Fabri?» chiede Ermal prima che entrambi cadano vittime della stanchezza.  
Il moro lo guarda, poi annuisce, incitandolo ad andare avanti.  
«Fabri, non mi fraintendere, non sono pentito di quello che abbiamo fatto ma... perché l'abbiamo fatto?»  
Uno sbuffo lascia le labbra del romano: è stanco e non ha voglia di affrontare un discorso del genere, senza contare che non ha la minima idea del perché. L'unica risposta che potrebbe dare in quel momento è qualcosa del tipo "perché ci andava", ma è un'affermazione fin troppo infantile mentre loro, come ha giustamente detto Ermal, sono degli adulti.  
L'unica risposta che gli viene in mente, che gli permetterebbe anche di chiudere lì il discorso e mettersi finalmente a dormire è: «L'hai detto te prima, per nun pensa'. Mo nun ce pensa' e mettite a dormi', che domani c'aspetta una giornatina bella stancante»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, che fatica! Sono le 03:20 di notte, ma non potevo andare a letto prima di finire questo capitolo.  
> È stato quasi come un parto, davvero. L'avrò riscritto qualcosa come 10 volte prima di essere appena soddisfatta e altre 5 per farmelo piacere un po'.  
> Ci tenevo particolarmente a fare un buon lavoro e il solo avvicinarmi a ciò che reputo tale mi ha privata di ogni energia.
> 
> Devo dire che, almeno per una volta, sono moderatamente felice del risultato: mi piace molto fino a un certo punto, poi credo che perda parecchio (questo capitolo mi urla forte "problema con le conclusioni") ma sono sempre le 3 di notte, magari domani mattina la sistemerò.  
> Ci ho messo tanto impegno e spero si capisca.
> 
> Fatemi sapere, come al solito, le vostre opinioni.  
> Ora vado a dormire perché sono davvero priva di forze.  
> A presto!!
> 
> PS. Vista l'ora bastarda, il capitolo non è revisionato, corretto o altro: se dovessero esserci sfondoni, errori o qualsiasi altra cosa che non va, fatemelo sapere.  
> Lo correggerò al più presto!


	3. 2. Per condividere la felicità

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccoci con il nuovo capitolo.  
> Spero vi piaccia leggerlo almeno la metà di quanto a me è piaciuto scriverlo.  
> Sono quasi 4000 parole (sorry)  
> Buona lettura!
> 
> Ah e leggetevi le note finali, ci sono scritte delle cose "importanti".

Assago, 28 Aprile 2018

Ermal è carico come una molla, eccitato come non mai al solo pensiero del concerto di stasera.  
Il forum di Assago, un traguardo che non aveva mai nemmeno sperato lontanamente di raggiungere, è sold-out ed è solo l'inizio di un qualcosa che pochi mesi prima gli sembrava impossibile.  
Dopo la vittoria al Festival di Sanremo, che aveva rappresentato per lui un grande riconoscimento delle sue capacità, la sua vita era stata stravolta.  
Non solo dal punto di vista artistico e professionale, ma soprattutto da quello personale: non ne avevano più parlato, ma ciò che era successo la prima sera a Sanremo, l'essersi ubriacati e poi finire a letto insieme (la spiegazione che entrambi avevano dato a loro stessi è che era tutto successo per distrarsi e non pensare al fatto di essere stati sospesi dal Festival per la questione del plagio), era un qualcosa a cui Ermal non riusciva proprio a smettere di pensare.  
Ironico, visto che era stata una cosa fatta proprio per  _smettere_ di pensare.

Credeva che il concerto della sera potesse riuscire a distrarlo almeno per un attimo da quello che oramai era diventato un chiodo fisso, eppure anche in questa occasione Fabrizio era riuscito ad entrare prepotentemente nei suoi pensieri.  
«Oh, qualcuno di voi sa che cazzo di fine ha fatto Fabrizio?» urla spazientito, rivolgendosi più o meno a chiunque si trovi nei paraggi; ha appena mandato l'ennesimo messaggio al collega romano, senza riceve alcuna risposta.  
Di tutti i suoi ospiti per quella serata, il moro è quello di cui gli importa di più, ma è anche l'unico che non si è ancora fatto né vedere né sentire.

«Sarà in ritardo - gli risponde Andrea facendo spallucce - vedrai che arriverà presto»  
«Fanculo» mormora Ermal in risposta, forse con un tono di voce più alto di quanto aveva pensato, prima di ritirarsi nel suo camerino e abbandonarsi su un divanetto.  
È stressato da morire e in quella situazione si aspetterebbe che un suo amico cerchi di farlo rilassare il più possibile, non che sia una delle cause del suo malumore.  
Man mano che il tempo passa e di Fabrizio non si vede nemmeno l'ombra, il nervosismo si trasforma in rabbia, che esplode quando sente qualcuno bussare alla porta.  
Cerca di ignorare quel fastidioso rumore, ma chi si trova dall'altro lato della porta deve avere qualcosa di veramente importante da dirgli (o tanta voglia di essere picchiato da un Ermal furioso e stressato) perché non accenna minimamente ad andarsene.  
Anzi se possibile il bussare si fa sempre più insistente, fino al momento in cui il riccio, esasperato, decide di alzarsi e aprire quella dannatissima porta.

La rabbia, il nervosismo, tutto svanisce lasciando il posto al sollievo nell'esatto istante in cui realizza chi è il non-più-tanto-sgradito disturbatore.  
Ma non vuole dargliela vinta così facilmente, non può ammettere, soprattutto a sé stesso, che la gioia di averlo lì è così grande da aver cancellato gli ultimi terribili minuti che ha passato a causa sua.  
Si rivolge quindi con un tono appena scocciato al moro: «Fabri, finalmente. Pensavo non arrivassi più»  
«Scusa Ermal, il treno ha fatto ritardo e non sono riuscito ad avvertirti perché mi si era scaricato il cellulare» cerca di scusarsi un Fabrizio sorridente, mentre allarga le braccia per poterlo accogliere.  
Ed Ermal, davanti agli occhioni grandi del romano, non può che cedere e si getta a capofitto fra braccia dell'amico, inspirando a pieni polmoni quell'odore che, se ne rende conto solo ora, gli è mancato come l'aria.

Restano così, abbracciati per un lasso di tempo non quantificabile, ognuno a godere del respiro calmo dell'altro, fino al momento in cui Ermal solleva il viso, fino ad allora nascosto fra la spalla e il collo del romano, per avvicinarlo a quello dell'altro.  
Le sue intenzioni sono chiare e per un attimo teme di stare per fare una stronzata, eppure Fabrizio non si sposta di un millimetro, anzi socchiude gli occhi e si sporge verso il collega, facendo scontrare le loro labbra.  
Improvvisamente, nelle loro menti si materializzano vividi flashback della notte che hanno passato insieme in quel di Sanremo poco più di due mesi prima, provocando ad entrambi non pochi  _problemi._

Ermal si stringe al corpo del moro che è costretto ad appoggiarsi alla porta per evitare di cadere a causa dei movimenti irruenti dell'altro, il quale ha abbandonato la sua bocca per poter dedicare le giuste attenzioni anche al suo collo.  
«Ermal - lo richiama Fabrizio con voce roca - sta attento, nun me lascia' troppi segni»  
In quel momento il riccio si stacca di colpo, come se si fosse scottato, improvvisamente conscio che quello che stanno facendo, che hanno fatto e (forse) stanno per fare, non è una cosa che si potrebbe spiegare facilmente nemmeno ai loro amici più cari, figuriamoci al mondo esterno.  
«Hai ragione Fab, scusami»

L'espressione lievemente triste dell'albanese, che adesso ha abbassato lo sguardo, non sfugge a Fabrizio che, sollevandogli il mento con una mano, lo guarda dritto negli occhi prima di schioccargli un altro bacio sulle labbra: «Hey, nun te preoccupa, va tutto bene. Fosse pe' me me potresti lascia tutti i segni che te pare»  
Ermal sorride a quella piccola confessione e sente il bisogno di farne una anche lui: «Mi piace baciarti, sai? Tanto»  
Il moro sorride di rimando e con una mano accarezza piano il viso di Ermal, che chiude gli occhi e si lascia andare a quelle attenzioni: «Pure a me me piace. Me piace da impazzi', ce passerei le ore su 'sta bocca, su 'sto collo...» dice Fabrizio mentre poggia delicatamente le labbra su quelle di Ermal.

Dovrebbero parlarne. Dovrebbero decisamente parlare di ciò che è successo a Sanremo, perché è evidente che nessuno dei due ha dimenticato quella notte, così come è evidente che nessuno dei due l'ha banalmente liquidata come una cazzata fatta da ubriachi, una cosa successa così, per caso.  
«Fab? - mormora Ermal, ancora con gli occhi chiusi - Credi che... insomma credi che dovremmo parlarne?»  
Il moro ferma la sua mano e si allontana dall'altro il giusto per poterlo guardare negli occhi mentre gli risponde: «Dipende Ermal, te ne voi parla'?»  
L'albanese sbuffa e si allontana dal compare, iniziando a camminare nervosamente su e giù per la stanza, prima che il suo sguardo venga catturato dall'orologio.  
«Cazzo Fabri! È tardi, dobbiamo andare a provare. Ne riparliamo dopo»  
«No, Ermal fermate - lo blocca il moro, mettendosi fra lui e la porta - riprendiamo dopo un cazzo. Intanto rispondi alla mia domanda, ne voi parla', si o no?» la voce di Fabrizio appare leggermente irritata, ma ad un ascoltatore attento non passerebbe inosservato che in realtà sta solo cercando di nascondere la paura di sentire ciò che Ermal ha da dire.  
«No, non ne voglio parlare. Non oggi, oggi voglio solo godermi questa cosa» e nessuno dei due sa cosa sia la  _cosa_ a cui si riferisce, se il suo concerto o ciò che sta accadendo con Fabrizio, fatto sta che la sua voce si è fatta improvvisamente più calma e dolce mentre si avvicina di nuovo al collega.  
L'attimo dopo si ritrovano di nuovo con le labbra incollate, coinvolti in un bacio famelico, pieno di denti e lingue che si scontrano.

È però evidente che il malumore manifestato da Ermal solo una mezz'ora prima sul palco dove stava provando non è passato del tutto inosservato, perché proprio mentre le mani di Fabrizio stanno cercando di slacciare, senza strapparli, i bottoni nella camicia dell'albanese e questo ha quasi infilato le sue nei pantaloni del moro, qualcuno bussa alla porta del camerino.  
Il riccio di fa scappare uno sbuffo carico di disappunto e frustrazione: ha aspettato per  _ore_ l'arrivo di Fabrizio, anche per sentire le sue mani su di sé, e l'idea di doverci rinunciare così presto lo irrita non poco.  
«Ermal, va tutto bene? - una voce, che sembra essere quella di Marco, li distrae dalla piacevole attività in cui si erano impegnati - Non ti voglio rompere le palle, ma dovresti venire a provare»  
«Ehm, sì. Va tutto bene, mi stavo solo riposando un po', adesso arrivo» risponde Ermal staccandosi controvoglia dal corpo di Fabrizio, mentre si riallaccia la camicia mezza sbottonata.  
«Raggiungimi sul palco fra 5 minuti, devi fare le prove anche tu. Cerca di non farti notare troppo quando esci di qui» dice rivolgendosi stavolta al moro, a cui lascia un ultimo leggero bacio sulle labbra, prima di sparire dal camerino e chiudere la porta dietro di sé.

L'imminente inizio del concerto di costringe loro malgrado ad uscire da quella piccola bolla che erano riusciti a costruirsi in quei pochi minuti passati da soli nel camerino e a impegnarsi nelle prove.  
Ermal, palesemente agitato, non fa altro che camminare istericamente su e giù per il backstage, toccando tutto ciò che gli capita sotto mano; i suoi colleghi lo guardano quasi indifferenti, ormai abituati alla sua ansia pre-concerto, mentre il moro lo osserva attentamente, come a voler cogliere ogni più piccola sfumatura del suo umore.  
Sono state poche le volte in cui l'ha visto così agitato, l'ultima proprio a Sanremo (sta diventando un'ossessione 'sta Sanremo, pensa il moro fra sé e sé) prima dell'incontro per chiarire la loro posizione sulla questione del "plagio".

L'istante in cui Ermal sale sul palco coincide con quello della sua trasformazione: da nervoso e agitato che era si fa improvvisamente sicuro di sé e quando inizia a cantare è palese che quello sia il suo habitat naturale. È nato per fare questo, non c'è niente da fare.  
Lo sguardo di Fabrizio non lo molla nemmeno per un secondo e il romano, lì nel backstage, mentre si gode il concerto, non può fare a meno di pensare a quanto sia bello il riccio mentre fa ciò che più ama.  
E quando arriva il momento per Fabrizio di raggiungere il compare, in entrambi tornano a galla prepotentemente tutte le emozioni provate l'ultima volta che si sono ritrovati insieme su un palco a cantare la loro canzone. Anche per questo non possono fare a meno di abbracciarsi e stringersi, esattamente come avevano fatto a Sanremo quando erano stati annunciati come vincitori.  
Il resto del concerto Fabrizio lo passa come aveva passato l'inizio dello stesso, fissando incantato il compare che si muove e canta sul palco davanti a quella folla incredibile, e continua a riflettere su come quel ragazzo poco più giovane di lui sia stato in grado di sconvolgergli l’esistenza in così poco tempo.  
Decide infine di ritirarsi nel camerino di Ermal, in attesa del suo ritorno.

Non ha idea di quanto tempo sia passato, tanto era perso nei suoi pensieri, ma ad un certo punto il riccio fa la sua divina apparizione: è bellissimo, pensa il moro, anche così sudato, stanco e spettinato, ma passa tutto in secondo piano perché l'enorme sorrido che ha stampato in faccia è l'unica cosa che si potrebbe notare in quel momento.  
«Sei uno spettacolo» pensa il romano, senza rendersi conto di aver pronunciato quelle parole ad alta voce. Se ne accorge solo quando Ermal sgrana gli occhi e il suo sorriso, se possibile, si fa ancora più ampio.  
L'albanese si avvicina al compare, divorandolo con il solo sguardo, e si avventa sulle sue labbra, infilando immediatamente la lingua nella bocca dell'altro, alla ricerca di un contatto sempre più profondo.  
Ermal spinge Fabrizio, che si ritrova costretto ad indietreggiare fino ad urtare con le ginocchia il bordo del divano, su cui entrambi crollano scomposti. Il riccio, senza mai staccare le sue labbra da quelle del moro, si sistema a cavalcioni sul suo bacino e mugola nella sua bocca quando sente le mani callose di Fabrizio che si stringono sul suo sedere e le loro crescenti erezioni che si scontrano.

Si stacca dal bacio solo per riprendere fiato: «Dio, che serata esaltante, sono eccitato come non mai - ansima Ermal contro il collo dell'altro, mentre muove i fianchi per fargli capire  _quanto_ sia eccitato - Dobbiamo festeggiare, assolutamente... Fabri, prendimi, ti prego»  
A quella richiesta, che in realtà sembra più un ordine, il moro geme forte: non credeva che l'esperienza di Sanremo potesse ripetersi, anche se forse il fatto di aver passato un'intera mezz'ora prima del concerto a sbaciucchiarsi e strusciarsi come adolescenti qualche indizio su  _come_ quella serata sarebbe finita glielo aveva fornito.  
Delicatamente, Fabrizio ribalta le posizioni e fa sdraiare l'albanese sotto di sé, mentre con le mani gli slaccia la camicia, stavolta senza minimamente preoccuparsi di far saltare qualche bottone. Quando arriva alla cintura dei pantaloni, il moro lo guarda intensamente, come a chiedergli "sei sicuro?", ed Ermal annuendo risponde a quella domanda silenziosa.  
Il romano lo priva quindi anche dei pantaloni, che vengono tirati giù lentamente insieme ai boxer, e lo invita a girarsi.

Ermal si ritrova quindi carponi, con il moro che lo sovrasta da dietro.  
«Fabri, nel mio cappotto... la tasca interna...»  
Seguendo le indicazioni del compare, Fabrizio ritorna da lui con in mano un'intera scatola di preservativi e un tubetto di lubrificante. Un sorrisetto furbo si fa spazio sul volto del romano: «Sedici preservativi Ermal!? Nun saranno un po' troppi?»  
«Intanto inizia con uno, poi si vede» lo riprende Ermal invitandolo a darsi una mossa e Fabrizio si riposiziona alle sue spalle, poi apre la boccetta versandosi un po' del liquido su una mano, mentre con l'altra gli accarezza la schiena.  
«È la prima volta per te?» chiede il moro con voce dolce.  
Ermal annuisce e Fabrizio si sente improvvisamente nervoso. L'altro se ne accorge e cerca di rassicurarlo: «Sì, ma... voglio farlo, voglio farlo con te. Davvero»  
«Ok, adesso ti devo preparare. Tu rilassati e se c'è qualcosa che non va me lo dici e io mi fermo» 

Quando un primo dito forza l'apertura stretta dell'albanese, questo risponde con un sibilo e il moro si blocca, dandogli in tempo di abituarsi a quella sensazione nuova.  
«Vai Fabri, continua» ansima il riccio, cercando di rilassarsi il più possibile, ma invece si irrigidisce nel momento in cui realizza in che posizione si trovi e di avere  _effettivamente_ un dito dell'altro dentro di sé.  
«Ermal, va tutto bene?»  
«Sì, credo di sì. Solo che è una sensazione strana e mi sento... esposto» risponde appena esitante.  
Fabrizio non può che sorridere a quella ammissione, vederlo così impacciato, proprio lui che sembra sempre deciso e sicuro di sé, gli fa una tenerezza unica.  
«Voi che me fermo?» chiede quindi il moro, continuando a muovere piano il suo dito e accarezzandogli un fianco con l'altra mano per cercare di farlo rilassare il più possibile.  
«No - risponde Ermal appena incerto, ma ad un certo punto una scarica di piacere mai provato prima attraversa tutto il suo corpo, diffondendosi anche fino alle punte dei capelli -  _Oh cazzo,_ no! Non fermarti per alcuna ragione al mondo. Continua di prego»  
Fabrizio prende ad accarezzare con più decisione la ghiandolina del riccio, il cui corpo continua ad essere attraversato da forti scosse di appagamento, e quando lo sente sufficientemente rilassato decide di inserire un secondo dito ma, di nuovo, l'altro si irrigidisce.

Rimuove quindi le dita dal corpo del riccio e lo gira con delicatezza, ritrovandosi faccia a faccia con i suoi occhi lucidi, nei quali è possibile notare un lieve senso di smarrimento: «Così nun va Ermal - gli spiega con tono dolce - devi sta' rilassato, se no rischi che te faccio male. Resta così, magari te senti più a tuo agio, che dici?»  
Ermal annuisce e cerca di rilassarsi ancora: effettivamente la nuova posizione aiuta, in questo modo può osservare le mosse dell'altro e ha la sensazione di poter tenere meglio la situazione sotto controllo.  
Le dita di Fabrizio si fanno spazio dentro di lui con meno fatica e riescono ad arrivare più facilmente a toccargli la prostata, provocando in Ermal versi di piacere al limite dell'osceno.  
«Fabri, non fermarti... ti prego continua» lo supplica il riccio, quasi al punto di perdere anche l'ultimo briciolo di lucidità.  
Il moro sorride e, lasciandogli un bacio sulla punta del naso, inserisce un terzo dito, che scivola dentro senza quasi incontrare alcuna resistenza, mentre Ermal si contorce in preda a un piacere del tutto nuovo.

«Basta, sono pronto. Prendimi ora» ordina il riccio, quella piacevole tortura lo sta portando pericolosamente vicino al limite, mentre ha invece tutta l'intenzione di prolungare quel piacere il più a lungo possibile.  
Fabrizio, che nel frattempo era rimasto completamente vestito, ritira le sue dita e si libera in un attimo di tutti gli abiti, rivolgendo uno sguardo provocante al riccio mentre si sfila i boxer per liberare la sua erezione tesa.  
Anche se non qualche difficoltà, viste le mani unte di lubrificante che si ritrova, riesce ad aprire l'involucro di un preservativo e a srotolarlo sul suo membro.  
Guarda il compare che se ne sta steso sul divano, ad occhi chiusi, in trepidante attesa di essere riempito, e si fionda su di lui, appropriandosi immediatamente delle sue labbra.  
«Sei sicuro Ermal? Se non te la senti possiamo fermarci qui» chiede il moro, ed è sincero, anche se spera con tutto sé stesso in una risposta positiva.  
«Sì, ti prego, non ce la faccio più. Facciamolo» la risposta del riccio è appena un sussurro, ma il romano lo sente perfettamente.  
Annuendo, allinea il suo membro con l'apertura ormai allargata del compare e rassicurandolo con un "faccio piano" lo penetra lentamente, entrando centimetro per centimetro e fermandosi ad ogni singolo accenno di disagio che percepisce nell'altro.

Nel momento in cui il suo pube tocca il sedere del riccio, entrambi tirano un sospiro di sollievo. Fabrizio si ferma, facendo appello a tutto il suo autocontrollo per evitare di spingersi con forza in quel canale stretto, e lascia ancora all'altro il tempo di cui ha bisogno per abituarsi a quell'invasione.  
«Puoi muoverti ora... credo» mormora piano Ermal, cercando sopportare il dolore che prova, ora non più lancinante come prima ma sempre presente, e sperando che passi nel momento in cui il moro inizierà a muoversi.  
Senza bisogno di fari pregare il romano si ritira lentamente, per poi altrettanto lentamente affondare di nuovo: Ermal non si è mai sentito così, la sensazione che prova è strana, eppure non crede che riuscirà a farne a meno per il resto della vita.

I movimenti di Fabrizio sono gentili, ma si trasformano in forti e vigorosi quando il corpo di Ermal viene attraversato da un brivido profondo, facendogli capire di aver centrato quel punto sensibile.  
Basta poco affinché si inneschi una reazione a catena: ad ogni spinta del moro Ermal geme e ad ogni gemito del riccio Fabrizio accelera i suoi movimenti, mentre il volume dei versi dell’altro aumenta di pari passo.  
“Sia lodato sto preservativo” pensa il moro, sicuro che se non lo avesse indossato sarebbe già venuto da un bel pezzo. Ad un certo punto però è comunque costretto a fermarsi perché è davvero troppo vicino al limite e non ha alcuna intenzione di far finire tutto proprio ora.  
Ermal lo guarda confuso, ma sono sufficienti i pochi istanti in cui i loro sguardi si incrociano per fargli capire il motivo di quella improvvisa interruzione.

La fronte di Fabrizio si poggia sul petto del riccio mentre cerca di riprendere il controllo della situazione; quando pensa di essersi _calmato_ a sufficienza alza la testa e incatena il suo sguardo a quello dell’altro, che nei suoi occhi lucidi riesce a scorgere solo fiamme di puro desiderio.  
Non è però preparato a quello che il romano sta per fare: Fabrizio infatti stringe le sue natiche e lo solleva, per poi farlo sbattere violentemente con la schiena contro il muro.  
Il riccio si ritrova quindi staccato da terra, con la schiena pressata al muro e le gambe mezze sollevate (le sue ginocchia gli arrivano infatti quasi all’altezza del petto) e aperte così tanto che per un attimo teme che le sue anche stiano per lussarsi, sostenuto solo dalle mani di Fabrizio che gli afferrano il retro delle ginocchia.  
Superato lo shock iniziale dovuto a quell’improvvisa irruenza del moro, che fino a quel momento era stato sorprendentemente tenero nei gesti, Ermal si lascia andare a gemiti che ben presto si trasformano in urli (prega che nessuno lo stia sentendo, sarebbe alquanto imbarazzante doverli poi giustificare in seguito) quando Fabrizio inizia a spingersi dentro di lui con movimenti sempre più frenetici.  
La prostata di Ermal viene colpita con insistenza e a quel punto non crede di essere in grado di trattenersi ancora a lungo.

Si ritrovano ben presto entrambi vicino al limite quando l’albanese avvolge le braccia intorno al collo del moro e le usa per sollevarsi e andare incontro alle spinte dell’altro: a questo punto nessuno dei due ha più la forza di volontà necessaria a rallentare e rimandare ulteriormente il momento dell’orgasmo.  
Ermal getta la testa all’indietro, urtando con violenza il muro alle sue spalle, e all’ennesimo colpo contro il suo centro del piacere viene copiosamente fra i loro corpi, sentendo il suo corpo trasformarsi piano in gelatina.  
Fabrizio vede l’espressione di puro piacere sul volto di Ermal e in quel momento non può fare a meno di infilargli prepotentemente la lingua in bocca, poi con poche altre spinte che finiscono ancora contro la prostata del riccio, adesso ipersensibile in modo quasi doloroso, viene anche lui, riversandosi nel preservativo.

Esce poi piano dal corpo di Ermal e lo lascia toccare con i piedi per terra, sempre sorreggendolo in caso le sue gambe non siano in grado di sostenerlo.  
E infatti, nel momento in cui si ritrova costretto a contare solo sui suoi muscoli per rimanere in piedi rischia seriamente di cadere a faccia avanti, salvato solo dal moro che gli circonda i fianchi con un braccio.  
Fabrizio lo aiuta quindi a sdraiarsi sul divano, stendendosi accanto a lui, mentre con una mano cerca di scostargli i ricci sudati dalla fronte e poggia le labbra contro i suoi zigomi, stampando piccoli baci.  
«Ti ho fatto male? - mormora il moro, rendendosi conto solo ora che forse potrebbe aver esagerato in quanto a irruenza - Mi dispiace… non mi sono riuscito a controllare»  
Ma Ermal scuote la testa e si gira, ritrovandosi con le labbra a pochi millimetri da quelle dell’altro: «No, forse un po’ all’inizio - sussurra, mentre con il pollice gli accarezza piano la barba - Probabilmente camminerò un po’ strano per un paio di giorni, ma chissenefrega. Questo, _tutto_ questo, non avrei mai voluto condividerlo con nessun altro se non con te. Dio, non c’è nulla che non darei per sentirmi così ogni giorno»

Il romano lo accarezza piano, facendo scontrare delicatamente le loro labbra, e proprio quando sta per rispondere che sì, anche lui darebbe qualsiasi cosa per farlo sentire così ogni giorno, ogni minuto, ogni secondo della sua vita  (e che avendo altri 15 preservativi a disposizione può farlo anche subito, ha solo bisogno di un po' di tempo per ricaricarsi), sente su di sé lo sguardo del riccio e sa che sta per porgli una domanda a cui probabilmente non sa dare una risposta.  
«Fabri? Perché l'abbiamo fatto?»  
Ancora. Ancora quella domanda. Fabrizio inizia a pensare che il riccio si sia pentito, di oggi come di Sanremo, ma la sua voce non sembra avere ombre di rimorsi. Quella domanda sembra davvero una domanda sincera, a cui però il moro non è in grado di dare una risposta altrettanto sincera.  
Ha ancora la tentazione di rispondere con "perché ci andava", ma anche stavolta si astiene dal liquidare così la questione.  
«Perché quanno so' arrivato t'ho visto così felice e... sai come se dice no? "La felicità è reale solo se condivisa". E pe' fa' si che sta felicità fosse vera la dovevi condivide' co' qualcuno»  
Mentre sta dando quella risposta, che in realtà è anche abbastanza sincera, si rende conto che la stanchezza ha preso il sopravvento e che il riccio è crollato addormentato sotto il peso di quella giornata intensa.  
Si avvicina ulteriormente ad Ermal, posizionandosi in modo da aderire il più possibile al suo corpo nudo ma allo stesso tempo riuscire ad ammirarlo bene in tutta la sua spigolosa e atipica bellezza: «Riposate piccole’, io resto qua co’ te»  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siccome ho notato che nel fandom ci sono parecchie storie scritte in inglese e che anche quelle in italiano vengono lette da persone non italiane (mi ha piacevolmente stupita questa cosa), ho avuto la folle idea di tradurre le mie OS per farle arrivare a un pubblico più ampio (mi spiace per voi anglofoni).  
> Ora, qual è il problema? Nonostante me la cavi abbastanza bene nel parlarlo, non credo di essere in grado di scrivere in inglese, almeno non bene come vorrei. Per cui avrei bisogno di un aiuto per questa cosa, chiunque mi aiuterà riceverà in cambio nientepopodimeno che... la mia stima.  
> Lo so, non ve ne farete assolutamente nulla, ma è l'unica cosa che posso offrirvi.
> 
> Bene vi risparmio per stavolta la solita manfrina del "non so scrivere le conclusioni" e "fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate del capitolo"  
> Il capitolo non è revisionato, ne corretto, gli ho dato solo una rapida lettura, ma ero impaziente di pubblicarlo. Domani lo sistemerò.
> 
>  
> 
> Colgo l'occasione per avvertirvi di un paio di cose (di cui la seconda potrebbe essere considerata un piccolo *****SPOILER*****, per cui evitate di leggere se volete conservarvi la sorpresa):  
> 1- per il prossimo capitolo dovrete attendere un po' (non so quanto di preciso, ma siamo a gennaio e io devo almeno fare finta di studiare per gli esami)  
> 2- è possibile che dal prossimo capitolo, o forse da quello dopo, le cose si metteranno male. Non c'è ancora nulla di deciso, ma ho avuto una sorta di illuminazione e mi sono scritta una scena relativamente pesante, che però, vi ripeto, NON è affatto sicuro che verrà inserita.
> 
> A presto!


	4. 3. Perché l'aria di questa città è elettrizzante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho tante cose da dirvi (sia qui che fra le note finali), per piacere spendete qualche secondo per leggerle!
> 
> La prima (e più importante) è: ho cambiato i finali dei capitoli già pubblicati, andateveli a rileggere. Non so se è stata una buona idea, magari per ora non vi piace, ma vi chiedo di fidarvi di me, perché alla fine potrebbe tutto avere un senso. Poi invece magari non vi piacerà nemmeno alla fine e allora ok.
> 
> Non doveva uscire così "presto", avrei dovuto iniziare a scriverlo per bene solo da metà febbraio in poi, nonostante alcune parti fossero già abbozzate da tempo, ma ogni tanto mi venivano in mente delle idee e a un certo punto sono diventate talmente tante che non ho resistito alla tentazione di mettermi a scrivere.  
> Odio lasciare le cose a metà e sapere di aver un mezzo capitolo di una mezza storia lì ad aspettarmi era troppo e ho dovuto per forza portarlo a termine.
> 
> Spero vi piaccia, buona lettura!

Lisbona, 12 Maggio 2018

Lisbona è una città magica e piena di vita e l'Eurovision non fa altro che amplificare tutte queste sensazioni che la città trasmette.  
I giorni passati nella capitale portoghese sono stati frenetici, divertenti, sfiancanti ed esaltanti, ma nessuno dei due aveva sentito più di tanto la tensione per l'esibizione. Almeno fino a questo momento.  
Temono infatti di essere svantaggiati: in parte per aver deciso di cantare sul palco solo loro due, senza coreografie o scenografie particolari, in modo che l'attenzione sia tutta per il testo, ma soprattutto per aver deciso di non tradurre in inglese la canzone, lasciandola quindi in italiano.  
Ermal aveva giustificato la loro scelta dicendo che "tradurre significa un po' tradire" e con questa frase aveva troncato sul nascere ogni possibile polemica.

Eppure, nonostante siano entrambi assolutamente certi di aver fatto le scelte giuste, non possono fare a meno di pensare che queste loro decisioni avranno un peso e che li penalizzeranno.  
Gli istanti prima di salire sul palco sono snervanti e la tensione è alle stelle. L'unica cosa che li mantiene calmi, almeno all'apparenza, è lo stare fisicamente vicini in questi momenti.  
Ermal però ad un certo punto si rende conto che Fabrizio non è più al suo fianco e rischia di essere preso dal panico. In qualche modo riesce a non darlo a vedere e con il tono più neutro possibile chiede: «Ma Bizio dov'è?»  
Andrea lo scruta attentamente, ha capito che il suo amico è sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi, ma prima che possa dire o fare qualunque cosa interviene Roberto, che risponde alla domanda dell'albanese: «In bagno»  
«Oh ma sempre deve andare a pisciare? C'ha dei problemi alla prostata, deve farsi vedere!» risponde il riccio, trattenendosi a fatica dal dire che ci avrebbe volentieri pensato lui a controllarlo.  
Ad ogni modo, scherzare lo aiuta a nascondere la sua ansia e approfitta anche di quella situazione stressante per rimarcare l'enorme differenza d'età che c'è fra lui e il romano.  
Quando dopo pochi secondi vengono invitati a muoversi, considerato che il moro non è ancora riapparso, Ermal pone nuovamente la stessa domanda: «Where is Bizio?» dice mentre si avvia, seguito da Andrea e Roberto.  
La risposta è sempre la stessa e anche la reazioni dell'albanese: «Ma che cazzo! Piscia in continuazione! Mettetegli un catetere a questo ragazzo!»

Mentre si sistema il microfono la sua agitazione cresce sempre più e deve fare uno sforzo sovrumano per evitare le sue mani inizino a tremare incontrollate, ma vedere Fabrizio che gli si avvicina con quella sua solita camminata sicura, che fra parentesi lo rende tremendamente sexy, gli dà un po' di tranquillità. Non si può comunque dire che si senta del tutto calmo e infatti ha nuovamente il bisogno di smorzare la tensione con un'altra battuta.  
«Bizio, una domanda - dice, parandosi di fronte al collega - Ma la prostata te la sei fatta controllare?»  
Fabrizio, portandosi una bottiglietta d’acqua alla bocca, risponde con un'alzata di spalle e anche lui deve resistere alla forte tentazione di proporre ad Ermal di controllargliela.

Ancora non hanno parlato delle cose successe prima a Sanremo e poi al concerto di Ermal ad Assago: entrambi sono stati troppo impegnati e non sono riusciti a vedersi prima di partire per Lisbona e quando si sono ritrovati di nuovo insieme il momento non è mai sembrato quello giusto per affrontare il discorso. Inoltre, si sono riscoperti troppo in imbarazzo e hanno preferito lasciar perdere, cercando di convincersi (inutilmente e mentendo a loro stessi) che quello che è successo oramai è successo e, nonostante sia stato decisamente gradevole, non si ripeterà.  
Non che sia loro dispiaciuto, anzi tutto il contrario, ma andare avanti così significherebbe complicarsi troppo la vita e probabilmente alla lunga uno dei due, se non entrambi, ne uscirebbe ferito.

«Dovete sapere - dice Ermal rivolgendosi di nuovo alla telecamera che li sta riprendendo - che prima di ogni performance Bizio scompare, va in bagno»  
Il romano è lievemente imbarazzato dal fatto che il compare abbia deciso di rivelare alle telecamere quel dettaglio così personale e sente il bisogno di giustificarsi: «È direttamente proporzionale, lo stimolo che ho, alla tensione che sento, capito?»  
Il suo forte accento romano è come benzina sul fuoco per un Ermal che ha bisogno di scaricare tutta la preoccupazione che sente e non si riesce a trattenere dal prenderlo in giro: «Capito? - dice cercando di imitare il suo accento - Ve sto a di' che me scappa da piscia' perché so' emozionato, capito? E quando me emoziono è 'n casino, faccio come i gatti quando sono preoccupati, che la fanno un po' ovunque. Però poi me ricordo che ce sta er cesso e allora ce vado»  
Il riccio ride e va ad occuparsi di altre faccende, lasciando lì Fabrizio che continua a stare al gioco, prendendolo in giro a sua volta: «Eh quando arriverà alla mia età... manca poco, non è che je manca tanto, sembra giovane ma in realtà nun lo è»

Il momento in cui saliranno sul palco si avvicina sempre più e la loro agitazione cresce ad ogni secondo che passa.  
«Io invece quando mi emoziono sbadiglio» dice Ermal dopo l'ennesimo sbadiglio della serata, ripreso ovviamente dalla telecamera.  
Fabrizio, dopo aver mollato a qualcuno la bottiglietta d'acqua che si teneva stretta da tempo (ecco spiegato perché va sempre a pisciare), con un tono molto Piero Angela gli risponde: «Quello è normale»  
La voglia di Ermal di prendere per il culo il romano non è minimamente passata e appena una truccatrice si avvicina al suo collega, che chiude gli occhi e si fa passare un pennello sul suo naso perfetto, chiede alla donna se sia in grado di fare miracoli [1].  
Il moro risponde a sua volta con uno "stronzo" teoricamente pensato per essere solo un sussurro, ma che viene invece pronunciato ad alta voce, facendo ridere tutti i presenti, fra cui la stessa truccatrice, che ripete quella parola più volte.

Passano altri minuti di attesa straziante, che ai due sembrano quasi delle ore, fra battute e perse in giro, che ormai non hanno più alcun effetto sulla loro ansia, che non accenna minimamente a diminuire, ma almeno (o questo è quello che credono) li fa apparire più calmi davanti alla telecamera.  
Dopo un altro sbadiglio, Ermal mette la mano davanti alla telecamera, invitandola a riprendere altrove: inquadra infatti Fabrizio, il quale trattiene a malapena un sorriso dolcissimo che vorrebbe rivolgere al compare, Roberto e Andrea che interviene con un "contagioso lo sbadiglio".  
A quell'affermazione rispondono entrambi, Ermal confermando con un "porca puttana" e Fabrizio, la cui voglia di scherzare sembra essere svanita da un momento all'altro, con un "se sbadiglia pure sul palco è il massimo".

L'esibizione va liscia come l'olio: Ermal non sbadiglia sul palco, Fabrizio si muove e canta come se da questo dipendesse la sua vita e il pubblico presente all'Altice Arena sembra apprezzare la loro canzone. Insomma da questo punto di vista non possono che ritenersi pienamente soddisfatti.  
Arriva però il momento dei voti: come temevano, le giurie li hanno penalizzati e si ritrovano al 17° posto. Solo l'Albania li ha premiati con i 12 punti ed Ermal non potrebbe esserne più orgoglioso.  
Fabrizio invece è arrabbiato, soprattutto con sé stesso, e abbattuto ed Ermal è convinto che nella sua testa si stia ripetendo, come un mantra, "non ci hanno capiti, non siamo riusciti a far arrivare il messaggio".  
Già, il messaggio. È il messaggio l'unica cosa a cui pensano, l'unica cosa di cui gli importi davvero e vedere che le giurie non l'hanno colto o, peggio ancora, non l'hanno apprezzato è devastante.  
Non che si aspettassero di vincere, non si aspettavano la vittoria di Sanremo, figuriamoci se si aspettavano di vincere l'Eurovision, ma un po' ci speravano.  
Vengono invece premiati dal televoto e finiscono al 5° posto della classifica finale. Resta un po' di amarezza per aver perso il confronto con un pollo (un pollo, cazzo!), ma il messaggio a cui tengono tanto è arrivato alle persone e questa è la cosa importante, la cosa più importante, che permette solo di uscire a testa alta da quella competizione.

Lasciano il teatro consapevoli aver dato tutto e di aver fatto del loro meglio, felici come non mai di essere lì e di essere riusciti a trasmettere qualcosa, emozionati fino all’inverosimile da tutte le esperienze vissute in quei giorni a Lisbona. E il fatto che la città si elettrizzante rende il tutto ancora più completo.  
Ancora carichi dall’esibizione e dal risultato ottenuto non si rendono conto di essere rimasti soli, Andrea, Roberto e tutta la crew sono infatti spariti chissà dove, probabilmente ognuno nella sua stanza a riposare.

Sono talmente elettrizzati da Lisbona, dall’aver appena terminato la loro esibizione, dall’essere insieme, da _tutto_ , che nemmeno si rendono conto di essere finiti davanti alla camera di Ermal.  
«Questa è la mia stanza…» mormora il riccio, appoggiandosi con la schiena contro la porta, mentre gioca nervosamente con la chiave magnetica che tiene in mano. Non invita l’altro ad entrare, ma lo guarda fisso negli occhi, aspettando (e sperando) che sia lui a fare la prima mossa.  
Lo vuole, vuole Fabrizio, vuole nuovamente sentire le emozioni che il moro gli ha fatto provare prima a Sanremo e poi al suo concerto, lo vuole disperatamente, ma è tutto nuovo per lui, tutto ancora troppo nuovo, e l’inesperienza lo paralizza.

Dopo qualche istante in cui restano così, immobili e in assoluto silenzio è Fabrizio, con il sorriso di chi la sa lunga, a parlare per primo: «Ermal…» sussura il moro, la cui voce si è fatta improvvisamente più bassa e seducente, avvicinandosi all’altro.  
Il riccio dal canto suo è ipnotizzato dalla bellezza di Fabrizio, cavolo Fabrizio è davvero _bello_ , non che se ne sia reso conto solo adesso, l’ha sempre saputo, ma ora gli sembra davvero un spettacolo. La prova vivente dell’esistenza di Dio.  
Negli occhi di Fabrizio ci legge la stessa voglia che è sicuro si possa leggere nei suoi, ma non è in grado di reagire, resta così, immobile, incantato dallo sguardo e dalla voce del romano; vorrebbe dire il suo nome, vorrebbe annuire e dirgli che sì, anche lui lo vuole, ma la voce gli muore in gola e teme che muovendo la testa anche solo di pochi millimetri si perderebbe un qualche particolare prezioso del volto del moro.

Fabrizio allora si avvicina ancora e mette le sue mani ai lati della testa dell’albanese, non lasciandogli così alcuna via di fuga, ed Ermal, rapito dallo sguardo del moro che lo trapassa da parte a parte, viene scosso da un profondo brivido.  
Riesce a recuperare un minimo di forza di volontà e la usa per avvicinare le sue labbra a quelle del romano, senza però toccarle, lasciando solo che si sfiorino: «Vieni in camera mia» mormora Ermal mentre lascia scivolare la sua mano sul petto di Fabrizio, coperto da una camicia bianca abbottonata, strano ma vero, fino al collo.  
In quel momento in romano prende la chiave magnetica che l’altro ancora stringeva fra le mani e la scattare la serratura, aprendo la porta. Per poco Ermal non cade a terra quando sente mancargli l’appoggio dietro la schiena, la ci pensa il moro, tenendolo stretto per i fianchi e allo stesso tempo spingendolo all’interno della camera, ad evitargli la caduta.

Nell’esatto istante in cui Fabrizio chiude dietro di sé la porta, calciandola con un piede, e si ritrovano al sicuro dentro una camera d’albero, l’albanese non può fare a meno di gettarsi sulle labbra del moro.  
E se Ermal ha perso del tutto la ragione nel momento in cui il moro ha iniziato a fissarlo con quegli occhi grandi che si ritrova, anche quest’ultimo non è da meno: è talmente inebriato dall’odore di Ermal, dalla consistenza della sua pelle sotto le sue dita callose, che non riesce a fare altro che sussurrare il nome dell’albanese fra un bacio e l’altro.  
La voce del romano spezzata dall’eccitazione spinge Ermal a prendere il controllo della situazione e a spingere l’altro sul letto senza alcuna cura, raggiungendolo subito dopo.

Le loro mani si muovono frenetiche mentre cercano di togliersi a vicenda i vestiti che indossano e restano completamente nudi nel giro di pochi secondi.  
Il riccio si fionda sul petto del moro e lo ricopre di una distesa di segni rossi, avrebbe voluto lasciarne un paio anche sul collo, ma si era trattenuto dal farlo e il pensiero di dovergli poi trovare una giustificazione l’aveva definitivamente convinto a lasciar perdere e a marchiare altre parti, meno visibili ma ugualmente piacevoli.  
Piacevoli soprattutto per Fabrizio che, da quando si è ritrovato sdraiato sotto al compare, non ha fatto altro che lasciarsi andare a gemiti sempre più indecenti. I versi del moro sono un afrodisiaco potente per il riccio, che è quasi dispiaciuto per tutto il resto del mondo, a cui è negato il privilegio di _vedere_ , ma soprattutto di _sentire_ , Fabrizio in preda al piacere.  
Scacciato rapidamente quel pensiero altruistico, sposta la sua bocca sull’inguine del moro, per poi prendere il bocca la sua intera erezione e iniziare a succhiarla piano, dedicando maggiori attenzioni alla punta.

Si interrompe solo quando sente le mani del romano tirargli i capelli e quando vede la sua espressione, questa è sufficientemente eloquente da fargli smettere quel lavoretto di bocca in cui si era impegnato con tanta dedizione: o Ermal si ferma _ora_ o Fabrizio verrà nella sua bocca in poco, pochissimo tempo, mettendo fine a tutto il divertimento.  
Si lascia quindi scivolare via dalla bocca l’erezione lucida del moro per poi riportare il volto all’altezza delle sue labbra e coinvolgerlo in un bacio che di casto o tenero ha davvero ben poco.  
«Ermal… prendimi» sussurra appena Fabrizio fra un ansimo e l’altro e l’albanese non ha alcun bisogno di farselo ripetere ancora.  
Gli fa aprire le gambe, posizionandosi nel mezzo, poi allunga una mano verso il cassetto del comodino, da cui estrae una bottiglietta di lubrificate con cui unge le sue dita per portarle infine verso l’apertura del moro: un primo dito si fa spazio dentro di lui senza difficoltà, seguito subito da un secondo, mentre i gemiti di piacere di Fabrizio si fanno sempre più alti.

Ma il piacere che prova non è abbastanza, è solo un inutile pungolamento che non gli permette di godere come vorrebbe. L’ha capito, Fabrizio, che Ermal lo sta facendo apposta: le sue dita si muovono in lui, dentro e fuori, poi sforbiciando, ma puntualmente mancano sempre la sua prostata, e solo un forte gemito di frustrazione che esce dalle labbra del romano convince l’albanese a dedicare le giuste attenzioni anche a quella piccola ghiandola.  
Piega quindi le dita e preme con forza sulle pareti del canale, mentre il corpo di Fabrizio viene attraversato da milioni di forti scosse, quasi paragonabili a delle convulsioni e dalla punta del suo membro un rivolo quasi continuo di presperma inizia a scorrere ininterrotto, formando una piccola pozza sul suo addome.  
«Oh, oh Dio Ermal» non riesce a dire altro se non questo, è a corto di fiato, quella stimolazione così intensa gli ha mozzato il respiro e non sa quando ricomincerà a respirare come si deve.  
«Sì? - chiede l’albanese con una faccia finta innocente - Ancora lì? Ti piace Bizio?»  
Il romano annuisce, ma poi aggiunge: «Sì, me piace… però cazzo, vacce piano. Così è troppo, rischi de famme infarta’ se continui così»

Il riccio decide di concentrarsi soprattutto sul preparare il collega ad accoglierlo, per cui inserisce un terzo dito e cerca di allargare il più possibile quello stretto anello. È solo nelle poche occasioni in cui Fabrizio mostra segni di fastidio o dolore che si dedica alla sua prostata, stimolandola quanto basa per fargli dimenticare l’intrusione.  
«Sei pronto Fabri?» chiede dolcemente, non vuole fare in fretta ma soprattutto non vuole prenderlo prima che sia pronto, per quanto sia impaziente di entrare in lui fargli del male è davvero l’ultima delle sue intenzioni.  
Quando Ermal riceve una risposta positiva e lo invita a girarsi, Fabrizio si ritrova carponi sul letto, con il peso poggiato sugli avambracci e il sedere esposto: non è la prima volta che gli capita di farlo in questa posizione, ma l’ultima volta era stata anni prima e aveva quasi completamente dimenticato quanto è elettrizzante la sensazione di _non sapere_ e _non vedere_ cosa sta per fare l’altro. La stessa posizione che aveva tanto innervosito Ermal ad Assago è per Fabrizio una delle cose migliori del farsi prendere: ogni mossa è una sorpresa e questo non fa altro che caricarlo positivamente di aspettative e aumentare esponenzialmente la sua eccitazione.

«Passami un preservativo» chiede Ermal indicandogli la scatola poggiata sul comodino, la stessa che avevano aperto dopo il concerto al Forum, la famosa confezione da 16. E tirando fuori un profilattico, Fabrizio non può fare a meno di sorridere quando nota che ne manca solo uno, quello che hanno usato _loro_.  
Questo può significare solo due cose: o Ermal non ha usato il preservativo durante i rapporti che ha avuto nel frattempo, o non ha affatto avuto rapporti. E questa seconda ipotesi è, chissà come mai, quella a cui Fabrizio decide di credere.  
Dopo essersi srotolato il profilattico sul suo membro, l’albanese si posiziona e si allinea con la fessura del collega, per poi penetrarla in un colpo solo, strappando un gemito sorpreso e lievemente sofferente al moro.

La sensazione di scopare (forse sarebbe più corretto dire _“fare l’amore”,_ ma è un termine troppo grande ed Ermal ha paura delle implicazioni che porta con sé) di nuovo con Fabrizio è pazzesca, non ha mai provato nulla di così forte, coinvolgente e stravolgente.  
E non è minimamente paragonabile alle altre volte che l’hanno fatto. Stavolta il momento se lo gode appieno.  
La loro prima volta, per quanto meravigliosa per entrambi (Fabrizio era anche venuto senza toccarsi, cosa che aveva riempito d’orgoglio il riccio), dal punto di vista di Ermal era stata in qualche modo “sporcata” dalla sua inesperienza, dalla coscienza di stare per fare qualcosa di nuovo e completamente sconosciuto anche dal punto di vista teorico, dalla paura di far male all’altro, la consapevolezza di fare una pessima figura sapendo che avrebbe finito in pochi minuti, roba che nemmeno da adolescente durante le sue prime esperienza durava così poco.  
Anche la seconda volta era stata condita da un misto di insicurezze e paure, la paura del dolore, la paura di non riuscire a tollerare l’invasione affatto timida del moro nel suo canale, la paura di non riuscire a far godere l’altro quanto avrebbe voluto.

Ora invece queste cose non ci sono più, ci sono solo loro due, uniti _letteralmente_ nel profondo, che si godono il momento.  
E mentre si spinge sempre più a fondo nel corpo di Fabrizio e questo lo incita a fare sempre _di più, più forte, più veloce_ , Ermal si permette di spostare il suo sguardo dal volto del moro sul quale, nonostante sia schiacciato contro il materasso, può chiaramente leggere il piacere estremo che sta provando, prima lungo la sua schiena lucida di sudore per poi arrivare infine al punto in cui sono uniti.  
La vista che gli si para davanti è la cosa più pornografica che abbia mai visto: il suo cazzo, avvolto da quello stretto e rosso anello di muscoli, che si muove implacabile entrando e uscendo a velocità sempre maggiore, alla ricerca di un piacere sempre più alto.

All’improvviso gli manca il respiro e un familiare calore gli si concentra al basso ventre, mentre sente il suo orgasmo avvicinarsi pericolosamente. No, non è ancora il momento, sono uniti da troppo poco tempo per poter già finire così.  
Fabrizio ha appena iniziato a godersi le sue spinte, dopo essere stato preso con irruenza ha infatti avuto bisogno di più tempo per adattarsi e far passare il dolore, Ermal non può negargli tutti il piacere che ha intenzione di donargli.  
Cerca di ripetersi mentalmente la formazione della Bari del 2006-2007, trucchetto che aveva imparato da ragazzino, ma che stavolta si rivela un completo fallimento: è tutto troppo, non riesce a pensare ad altro se non a Fabrizio.  
L’unica cosa sensata da fare a questo punto per evitare di essere tradito dal suo corpo è uscire, uscire il più rapidamente possibile da quel posto così accogliente.  
E lo fa, dopodiché poggia la fronte contro la schiena del romano e cerca di riprendere il controllo del suo stesso corpo. Ma in quel momento il moro, smarrito e sentitosi improvvisamente vuoto, si gira verso di lui e lo folgora con lo sguardo: «Che cazzo stai a fa’ Ermal? Perché te sei fermato?»  
«Se proprio ci tieni a saperlo - ansima Ermal con il fiato corto - sto cercando di calmarmi un po’, sai per non venire tipo _ora_ »

Se prima Fabrizio si era mostrato indispettito da quella improvvisa interruzione, ora è divertito e cerca con scarsi risultati di trattenere una risata. Il suo divertimento non passa infatti inosservato ad Ermal, che mette su un’aria fintamente offesa: «Beh, che ti ridi?»  
«Nulla, dai nun fa er permaloso - lo stuzzica un po’ moro - solo che te credevo un po’ più resistente»  
A questo punto anche il riccio è divertito da tutta la situazione e non può fare a meno a sua volta di ridere e prenderlo un po’ in giro: «Ma senti questo, ti ricordo che pure tu al Forum hai avuto bisogno di prendere fiato»  
«Va beh, ma che c’entra? Io so’ vecchio, no?» Risponde Fabrizio, provocando nell’albanese altre risate.

«O-ok, credo di essermi calmato abbastanza» dice il riccio dopo qualche istante di silenzio interrotto solo dal suo respiro rumoroso.  
Mentre pronuncia queste parole, con un gesto sorprendente se si pensa al suo fisico tutt’altro che atletico, gira il moro, lasciandolo sdraiato sulla schiena, per poi portarselo addosso.  
« _Oh_. È questo che voi Ermal?» chiede Fabrizio mentre aggiusta la sua posizione e nemmeno gli lascia il tempo di rispondere che si è già seduto sul pene dell’albanese, prendendolo dentro in un colpo solo. Il riccio, colto alla sprovvista da quella mossa improvvisa, si lascia sfuggire un gemito strozzato.  
Ermal ha quel punto può solo annuire, perché è sicuro che se anche solo provasse a parlare le parole gli morirebbero in gola e probabilmente morirebbe soffocato. E, nonostante morire con Fabrizio che lo cavalca come se non ci fosse un domani sia uno dei migliori modi per andarsene, preferirebbe aspettare ancora qualche decina d’anni.

Sta quasi per perdersi nei suoi pensieri quando viene prepotentemente riportato alla realtà dall’uomo sopra di lui, che ha appena iniziato a sollevarsi sulle ginocchia per poi lasciarsi cadere, facendo sì che i loro corpi producano un bello schiocco quando si urtano con forza.  
Ed è proprio quel suono, un bel _ciaff_ sonoro ed erotico, a riportare la sua mente proprio dove dovrebbe essere: concentrata sul moro che ansima e gode della loro unione.  
Il membro del moro lungo e duro svetta fra i loro addomi, Ermal lo definirebbe quasi _glorioso_ [2], e vederlo così maestoso che oscilla seguendo i movimenti del suo proprietario, battendo prima sul suo stomaco, poi su quello dell’albanese… beh è qualcosa di esageratamente eccitante ed Ermal ne è completamente ipnotizzato. _  
_ Talmente eccitante e _bello_ che mentre posiziona una mano sul fianco del moro, aiutandolo nei movimenti, l’altra non può far altro che circondare quella bellissima asta, stuzzicarne la punta e accarezzarne l’intera lunghezza velocemente, sempre più velocemente, in sincronia con i loro movimenti.

Fabrizio è talmente vicino all’orgasmo che il ritmo dei suoi movimenti si perde quasi del tutto e le sue spinte, fino a un attimo prima precise e mirate, ora sono frenetiche e irregolari.  
Ermal non smette di accarezzarlo nemmeno per un secondo, neanche quando il moro riesce a dire fra gli ansimi una qualcosa che somiglia vagamente a “sto per venire”: anzi, vedere l’espressione di Fabrizio che muta man mano che si avvicina al limite gli toglie del tutto il fiato ed è costretto ad aprire la bocca per prendere grosse boccate d’aria.  
È in quel momento che il romano si lascia andare e il suo seme schizza arrivando anche a colpire il viso di Ermal che, ancora con la bocca spalancata, è costretto suo malgrado (ma chi ce crede) ad _assaggiare_ l’essenza del collega.

Ma Ermal non ha nemmeno il tempo di realizzare cosa sia successo, perché un istante dopo l’orgasmo lo travolge come una valanga: affonda le unghie nella schiena del moro, lasciando dei bei graffi rossi, e con un’ultima spinta si riversa nel preservativo, per poi tirare a sé il romano e baciarlo con passione, mentre le forti scosse di piacere piano piano si esauriscono e i due vengono lasciati a godersi quella sensazione divina di torpore.  
Man mano che rientrano in possesso della capacità di ragionare, Fabrizio nota il suo rilascio sulla guancia del riccio e non riesce a non vergognarsi di aver fatto una cosa del genere. Per un attimo viene anche stretto nella morsa dell’ansia: maledetta ipocondria, sa di essere sano ma convincersene non è poi così semplice.  
«Ermal - balbetta il moro quasi in preda al panico - scusame, me dispiace io… nun volevo. Ma te lo giuro, so’ pulito»  
Scusarsi è l’unica cosa che riesce a fare, nemmeno cerca di giustificarsi, ma il riccio non sembra troppo turbato da quella cosa. Di certo non l’avrebbe mai fatto di sua spontanea volontà, non era mai stato troppo attratto dall’idea di assaggiare lo sperma di qualcuno, neanche se quel qualcuno è il moro, ma alla fine non si è rivelata nemmeno una cosa così disgustosa.  
«Tranquillo Fabri, va tutto bene. Lo so che sei pulito e… devo ammettere che non è stato poi così terribile» cerca di rassicurarlo usando un tono dolce e accarezzandogli piano una guancia, gesti che sembrano sortire l’effetto desiderato. Infatti Fabrizio si rilassa e si stringe più al riccio, nascondendo il viso nel suo collo, dove può sentire il suo odore più puro, mischiato all’inconfondibile odore di sesso che impregna l’intera stanza.

I capelli di Fabrizio solleticano il mento del riccio, che intreccia le dita di una mano fra quei ciuffi ribelli e il moro trova il tutto così piacevole che quasi si mette a fare le fusa.  
La magia di quel momento, perché l’unico termine che si potrebbe trovare per descriverlo è _magico_ , viene interrotta da Ermal che cerca di spostare il moro da sopra di lui: non che non sia piacevole stare così, ma Fabrizio sta cominciando a pesargli, inoltre il preservativo che ancora indossa sta iniziando ad essere piuttosto scomodo.  
Fabrizio allora si rotola al suo fianco e con gli occhi accarezza i lineamenti duri del viso del riccio, che si gira per gettare il profilattico nel cestino che, fortunatamente, è abbastanza vicino al letto da non doversi alzare in piedi.

Quando Ermal si gira di nuovo a guardarlo, il romano percepisce un mutamento nel suo sguardo e, oramai l’ha capito, sa che sta per arrivare l’ennesima domanda del tutto fuori luogo.  
L’albanese però lo stupisce: «Fabri, è stato pazzesco. Ma come fai?»  
La sua voce è leggera e allegra e Fabrizio non può che sorridere a quella domanda, ma il suo sollevi dura poco perché Ermal non si smentisce nemmeno stavolta.  
«Perché l’abbiamo fatto?» la sua voce ora si è fatta più seria.  
Eccola, la domanda che il moro si aspettava e che per un momento pensava di aver scampato. Anche oggi, una risposta lui non ce l’ha, ma ancora una volta cerca di trovarne una che sia sincera ma che allo stesso tempo scoraggi l’altro dall’approfondire il discorso. Farlo diventa però sempre più faticoso.  
«Eravamo eccitati per l’Eurovision, per la nostra esibizione. Nun avremmo potuto chiude’ ‘st’esperienza in altro modo. ‘Sta città è troppo… l’aria che se respira è elettrizzante»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Non so se dice effettivamente questo, dal video non sono riuscita a capire bene. Si sente solo la parola "miracle" e il successivo "stronzo" detto da Fabrizio.  
> [2] Non è glorioso (LOL) l'aggettivo che volevo usare. Me ne era venuto in mente un altro, ma non ho fatto in tempo a scrivermelo che già l'avevo dimenticato.
> 
> Scusate, è venuto più lungo di quello che pensavo (mi sono superata, sono oltre le 4500 parole) e pensate che poteva esserlo anche di più.  
> Avrei voluto metterci riferimenti a tutto, quello che mi è costato più di tutti tagliare è stato l'episodio della giacca, quello in cui Ermal chiude Fabrizio nella sua camera. Poi però ho deciso di concentrarmi solo sul giorno della finale, altrimenti avrei dovuto fare una long solo per Lisbona.  
> La prima parte del capitolo probabilmente è superflua, ma quel video mi è piaciuto talmente tanto fin da subito che non ho potuto non metterlo.
> 
> Ora, credo che questa sia la cosa più porno che abbia mai scritto ed è la prima volta che mi spingo sul "volgare" (lo metto fra virgolette perché alla fine non è che ci sia così tanta volgarità) e non direi che la cosa mi metta in imbarazzo, però ecco, boh. Non so cosa pensarne, spero non vi abbia dato fastidio.
> 
> Ah e giusto perché voi vi rendiate conto di quanto io sia una persona normale: l'ultimo capitolo è già scritto, revisionato e corretto, il penultimo è pronto per metà, ma non ho la minima di idea di cosa scrivere nel prossimo.
> 
> Spero vi sia comunque piaciuto, nonostante i mille difetti che io gli ho trovato, e vi invito come al solito a lasciarmi le vostre opinioni.  
> Dico davvero, per me sono preziosissime: ogni commento che ricevo, positivo o negativo, mi spinge a cercare di migliorarmi ogni volta.
> 
> A presto!


	5. 4. Per festeggiare un traguardo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi avviso da subito: questo capitolo è un po' diverso dagli altri. È parecchio più lungo e da un certo punto di vista anche più riflessivo, inoltre c'è una piccola cosina che per me è una grande novità. Sono stata indecisa fino all'ultimo se tenerla o no, non ero affatto felice del risultato, ma poi sono stata convinta (forse minacciata è più corretto) e ho deciso di non sprecarla.
> 
> Scusatemi per avervi abbandonati in questo modo, ma fra università, altri progetti ecc. ho un po' messo da parte questa storia.  
> Vorrei promettervi che non accadrà più, ma temo di non essere in grado di mantenere la parola. Farò comunque del mio meglio per dedicarle tutta l'attenzione che merita.
> 
> Buona lettura!

Roma, 16 Giugno 2018

Il grande giorno, il  _suo_ grande giorno è finalmente arrivato.  
Il Sogno di una vita, quello con la S maiuscola, quello che aspettava da quasi tutta la vita di vedere realizzato, ora sta per diventare realtà.  
L'Olimpico. Lo stadio della capitale, dove prima di lui si sono già esibiti artisti di enorme spessore e chissà quanti altri si esibiranno in futuro, almeno per una sera sarebbe stato suo e soltanto suo. Non poteva chiedere di meglio.

Aveva più volte riguardato le interviste rilasciate nei mesi precedenti, soprattutto quelle in cui era presente anche Ermal, nel tentativo di convincersi che  _davvero_ avrebbe suonato in quello stadio enorme.  
E si era reso conto che ogni volta che veniva nominata la sua data dell'Olimpico i suoi occhi brillavano un po' di più.  
Sicuramente per l'enorme traguardo che quel concerto rappresenta per la sua carriera, ma anche perché significa condividere ancora una volta il palco con il riccio, il suo compare, suo _fratello_ (termini che ormai iniziano ad andargli parecchio stretti) e cantare nuovamente la loro canzone.  
Incredibile come anche uno dei giorni più importanti della sua vita artistica e professionale riesca quasi a passare in secondo piano se paragonato alla prospettiva di dividere il palco con Ermal.

Fabrizio aveva affrontato gli ultimi giorni con una tranquillità disumana, e sicuramente atipica per un tipo ansioso e perennemente preoccupato come lui, quasi come se la cosa non lo riguardasse affatto.  
Tutto ciò almeno fino alla mattina del concerto, momento in cui si era improvvisamente reso conto che quella era la realtà e che per davvero il suo sogno si sarebbe realizzato quella sera stessa: a quel punto l'ansia si era impossessata del suo corpo, rischiando anche di sfociare in vero e proprio panico, e non l'aveva più lasciato.  
Solo grazie al provvidenziale intervento dei suoi musicisti era riuscito a non farsi del tutto travolgere e sopraffare da quella miriade di sensazioni negative e, in qualche modo era riuscito a dominare le sue emozioni, senza tuttavia sentirsi mai del tutto tranquillo.

L'unica cosa che, lo sa per certo, in quel momento sarebbe stata in grado di calmarlo si trovata ad oltre 500km di distanza da lui.  
Certo, prima o poi sarebbe arrivato, ma il moro non poteva e non voleva aspettare ancora: lo voleva lì e lo voleva subito, voleva stringerlo ancora in uno dei loro abbracci carichi di quel silenzio calmo, gradevole e _bello._  
Nonostante tutto comunque era riuscito a resistere al forte impulso di prendere il cellulare e telefonare all'albanese e in qualche modo aveva tirato avanti per tutta la giornata, fino al momento in cui gli era toccato uscire di casa e avviarsi verso lo stadio.  
Da lì in poi le cose erano andate lievemente meglio, era infatti riuscito a controllare l'ansia buttandosi a capofitto nelle prove e nei soundcheck e apportando modifiche dell'ultimo minuto alla scaletta.

Niccolò e Fiorella, che al loro arrivo vengono immediatamente coinvolti nelle prove che il moro sta usando come palliativo, almeno in teoria dovrebbero fornirgli un ulteriore motivo di distrazione e dovrebbero contribuire a calmarlo, ma anche la loro presenza passa in secondo piano: di Ermal infatti, principino come al solito, ancora non c'à alcuna traccia e Fabrizio non può non pensare agli scenari peggiori.  
Per un attimo pensa addirittura che lo stia facendo apposta per fargli pagare il ritardo mostruoso con cui Fabrizio si è presentato al Forum. Ma no, fare una cosa del genere non è affatto da lui e il romano si maledice mentalmente anche per aver solo pensato qualcosa di simile.  
E infatti, come se in qualche modo pensando intensamente a lui Fabrizio l'avesse fatto miracolosamente apparire, Ermal fa il suo ingresso nel campo visivo del moro.

Fabrizio, incantato dalla vista dell'albanese, si getta a capofitto fra le sue braccia, nascondendo il viso nell'incavo del suo collo, dove lascia il bacio leggero, e stringendolo talmente forte che per un attimo ha quasi paura di romperlo: in quel momento l'ansia, la tensione e la paura sembrano liberarlo per un attimo, ma ritornano a farsi sentire prepotentemente nell'esatto istante in cui si separano.  
Nonostante pensasse che la presenza del riccio potesse calmarlo, il moro è ancora teso come una corda di violino e trascina immediatamente Ermal nelle prove.  
Alla fine, la tensione del romano ha raggiunto livelli inimmaginabili e, per provare ad allentarla almeno un minimo, costringe tutti i presenti a provare ancora e ancora, senza sosta, tutto ciò che gli viene in mente.

A quel punto Ermal, esasperato e incoraggiato dagli sguardi delle persone che ha intorno, che sembrano dirgli "fa qualcosa, non lo vedi come sta?", si piazza di fronte al moro e, guardandolo dritto negli occhi, gli rivolge un grande sorriso: «Bri, perché non andiamo un attimo da qualche parte a fumarci una sigaretta? Così magari ti distrai un po'...»  
Fabrizio non sembra affatto convinto da quella proposta, ma dall'espressione di Ermal capisce che quella più che un'offerta è un ordine e che l'altro non accetterà un "no" come risposta.

Viene quindi trascinato dall'albanese verso uno spazio un po' più aperto, dove possono fumare con calma e senza dare fastidio a nessuno. Appena si fermano Ermal non può non notare quanto Fabrizio stia tremando e in quel momento capisce che il romano è davvero molto vicino al farsi prendere  _seriamente_ dal panico.  
«Fabri, devi rilassarti! Guarda come stai ridotto!»  
«Piccole' la fai facile te - sbuffa mentre dà un tiro alla sua sigaretta - Hai visto che cazzo è 'sto stadio? Già me fa paura mo che la gente ha appena iniziato a entra', pensa dopo... come cazzo faccio quando sarà pieno?»  
Ermal si guarda intorno, poi afferra l'altro per un polso: «Vieni con me, so io come farti rilassare»

Il moro non ha quasi il tempo di metabolizzare quelle parole che si ritrova spintonato in una parte di quel labirintico backstage lontana da occhi indiscreti.  
Senza alcun preavviso, Ermal si lascia cadere sulle ginocchia e inizia a baciare il cavallo dei pantaloni del romano, soddisfatto dal sentire il suo membro che immediatamente risponde a quelle attenzioni e diventa sempre più duro ad ogni suo movimento.  
Con un gesto secco lo libera dei jeans e del sottostante intimo e, senza nemmeno dargli il tempo di dire mezza parola, prende la sua intera erezione in bocca, lasciandosela scivolare fino in fondo.  
Fabrizio, nel momento in cui sente la punta del suo membro stretta dalla gola del riccio che si chiude di riflesso, si abbandona del tutto a quelle attenzioni e reclina la testa all'indietro, lasciando che sbatta violentemente contro il muro alle sue spalle.  
La lingua di Ermal si muove circolarmente intorno alla sua cappella e Fabrizio, annodando le sue mani fra i ricci dell'altro, cerca per quanto possibile di trattenere i gemiti e di frenare il forte impulso che sente di spingersi con forza nella bocca del collega.  
Dopo pochi minuti il moro si ritrova molto vicino al limite e tirando appena i capelli dell'albanese cerca di avvertirlo del suo orgasmo imminente.

«Ermal... fermate. Cazzo Ermal, fermo! Sto pe' veni' - dice con un filo di voce, ma il ricco lo ignora, anzi inizia a succhiare con maggiore foga - No Ermal, te prego... nun c'ho er preservativo, per favore»  
La supplica disperata di Fabrizio è troppo da sopportare. Ermal si stacca per un attimo dalla sua erezione e accarezzandogli un fianco gli sussurra piano: «Fabri tranquillo, non c'è problema, mi fido di te. Lasciati andare»  
Il romano sembra convinto da quelle parole e cerca di rilassarsi sotto i tocchi di Ermal che nel frattempo ha ricominciato a lavorare con passione, fermandosi solo quando sente la sua bocca invasa da un liquido caldo e vischioso e dal sapore leggermente amaro.

Ermal si riporta in posizione eretta ed estasiato, come se fosse lui quello a cui è appena stato fatto un pompino nel backstage, guarda il romano che piano piano si riprende da quell'orgasmo del tutto inaspettato.  
«Pensi de cavartela solo così?» chiede il moro con voce maliziosa, ancora annebbiato dal piacere.  
«Assolutamente no, ma adesso non abbiamo tempo. Sali sul palco che poi a te ci penso io» risponde Ermal schioccandogli un rapido bacio sulle labbra.

In quel momento, un rumore di passi e l'inconfondibile voce di Fiorella li riportano violentemente alla realtà e l'attimo dopo la stessa Fiorella appare davanti a loro: «Fabri, i ragazzi ti stanno cercando per...» si blocca all'improvviso quando, osservandoli attentamente, si rende conto di aver interrotto  _qualcosa._  
Ermal cerca di giustificarsi e in qualche modo negare l'evidente realtà dei fatti, mentre Fabrizio, con la zip dei jeans mezza aperta, il cazzo ancora in tiro e le guance rosse a metà fra vergogna ed eccitazione, si guarda intorno tremendamente imbarazzato, cercando di evitare a tutti i costi di incrociare lo sguardo della donna.  
Sembra quasi un adolescente che è stato beccato da sua madre in atteggiamenti compromettenti e forse è davvero così che si sente.  
Fiorella però non sembra affatto turbata dalla situazione, come se un po' se l'aspettasse (anche se di certo non si aspettava di coglierli quasi sul fatto): si mette infatti a ridere, anche lei imbarazzata, contagiando anche gli altri due.  
«Scusate ragazzi, non pensavo di trovarvi _così_... Fabrizio, ricomponiti e torna di là, che c'è Roberto che sembra sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi e non credo che Ermal voglia occuparsi anche di lui»

Adesso è il turno di Ermal di vergognarsi tremendamente, il suo viso pallido si tinge infatti di una forte sfumatura di rosso in corrispondenza delle guance e inizia a sentire improvvisamente caldo.  
Fortunatamente, Fiorella si rende conto di averlo messo  _lievemente_ in imbarazzo con quella sua considerazione, per cui dopo essersi congedata silenziosamente, lascia loro il tempo di sistemarsi e si avvia sogghignando verso gli altri musicisti che stanno sistemando le ultime cose in vista dell'imminente inizio del concerto.  
I due si scambiano una lunga serie di sguardi silenziosi e imbarazzati, prima che Ermal prenda la situazione in mano ed esorti l'altro a raggiungere gli altri.

Nel momento in cui sale sul palco, sulle note di  _Tutto quello che volevi_ , Fabrizio sente di nuovo, ma solo per un attimo, la paura (quasi il terrore) farsi spazio in lui. Tutte quelle persone raccolte in quel grande stadio solo per lui fino a pochi mesi fa poteva solo sognarle, mentre adesso sono lì per davvero.  
E se quello che vede davanti a sé lo agita e lo spaventa, ciò che invece si trova dietro di lui lo riporta con i piedi per terra: anche se non può vederlo, percepisce chiaramente il piacevole peso degli occhi scuri di Ermal fissi sulla sua schiena.  
Alla fine della prima canzone sente che tutte quelle assurde paure l'hanno abbandonato, lasciando il posto solo alla grande gioia di essere lì a festeggiare a godersi la sua festa; ed è proprio per questo che a un certo punto sente il bisogno di ringraziare tutti i presenti per essere lì e per aver creduto nel suo sogno.

Finalmente realizza che sta vivendo la gioia più grande della sua vita, dopo i suoi figli ovviamente: Libero corre felice sotto il palco, salutandolo a gran voce, e il cuore di Fabrizio non può che sentirsi leggero nel notare la sua gioia riflessa negli occhi del piccolo.  
E se è vero che la felicità è reale solo se condivisa, si rende conto che aver portato con sé le persone che più l'hanno aiutato, spronato, supportato e ispirato durante la sua carriera è stata la migliore scelta che potesse fare.

Mentre si esibisce non può fare a meno di ripensare a tutto ciò che ha vissuto per arrivare fin lì e queste riflessioni si fanno ancora più intense quando si ritrova a cantare con Niccolò. È incredibile come quel ragazzo di soli 21 anni, che considera quasi alla stregua di un figlio, gli assomigli e allo stesso tempo sia diverso da com’era lui alla sua età; il Fabrizio ventenne non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di salire su quel palco enorme e di cantare davanti a tutta quella gente.  
Ma quel pischello è in grado di infondergli tanta di quella forza da farlo sentire giovane, riesce a fargli tirare fuori una grinta che da giovane aveva quasi il timore di mostrare, troppo fragile e insicuro per manifestarla.

Il concerto prosegue e Fabrizio sembra essere sempre più a suo agio sotto gli occhi delle decine di suoi fan, vecchi e nuovi, della sua famiglia e dei suoi amici.  
Salta, balla, corre, sorride e si sente finalmente libero come non si sentiva da troppo tempo ormai.  
Arriva poi il momento un po’ più dolce e intimo della serata, quello in cui imbraccia la sua amata chitarra che gli fa compagnia da tutta una vita, e presenta (non senza un po’ di amarezza, ricordando i tempi in cui l’ha scritta) una canzone che già dalle prime parole lo colpisce come uno schiaffo in pieno volto, aprendo in lui uno squarcio e colpendolo dritto al cuore.  
Quella canzone descrive _esattamente_ tutto ciò che era successo e che sta succedendo tutt’ora con quel ragazzo magrolino che da dietro le quinte non aveva smesso di fissarlo nemmeno per un secondo.  
Ingoia un fastidioso groppo di saliva prima di iniziare a cantare.

_Avere l’impressione di restare sempre al punto di partenza.  
E chiudere la porta per lasciare il mondo fuori dalla stanza._

Non è esattamente quello che hanno fatto ogni volta? Chiudersi in un camerino, in una camera d’albero, lasciarsi andare per qualche ora e dare sfogo ai loro desideri, per poi tornare esattamente a com’erano prima?

_Considerare che sei la ragione per cui io vivo  
Questo è o non è amore?_

È da tanto, forse anche da prima di Sanremo, quando erano finiti a letto stravolti dalla questione del plagio, che Fabrizio si interroga sui suoi sentimenti, soprattutto dopo Lisbona le sue domande si erano fatte più insistenti e le sue risposte sempre più sincere e spaventose.  
Si è fatto tante domande, non ha mai trovato una risposta, ma l’unica cosa di cui è certo è che gli ultimi mesi, se non li avesse condivisi con Ermal, non sarebbero stati ugualmente emozionanti.

_Cercare un equilibrio che svanisce ogni volta che parliamo  
E fingersi felici di una vita che non è come vogliamo._

Ogni volta, ogni volta santa che gli è sembrato di aver fatto quel piccolo passo avanti ha cercato di godersi l’equilibrio del momento, equilibrio puntualmente spezzato da quell’odiosa domanda che Ermal continua a porre.  
Come può Fabrizio continuare a fingere che le cose gli vadano bene così come sono? Dove la trova la forza per portare avanti questa sua recita?

 _E poi lasciare che la nostalgia passi da sola_  
_E prenderti le mani e dirti ancora…_  
_Sono solo parole, sono solo parole_  
_Sono solo parole, le nostre, sono solo parole._

La distanza, quella è probabilmente la cosa che gli pesa più di tutte, le centinaia di chilometri che li separano. Quante distrazioni ha cercato quotidianamente nel tentativo vano di reprimere la soffocante sensazione di essere incompleto senza l’altro?  
Quante volte a quella domanda insensata e così dolorosa Fabrizio avrebbe solamente voluto prendergli le mani e dirgli di non stare sempre a rimuginare e che le parole sono solo parole e che se non sono seguite dai gesti non hanno alcun valore.

_Sperare che domani arrivi in fretta e che svanisca ogni pensiero.  
Lasciare che lo scorrere del tempo renda tutto un po’ più chiaro._

E tutte le volte che ha sperato, che ha _pregato_ , che l’alba di un nuovo giorno, dopo una notte passata con il riccio, gli portasse via un po’ del peso dei suoi pensieri e delle sue domande? Quante volte ha sperato che le cose cambiassero o che il tempo gli desse le risposte di cui aveva bisogno e di cui ha bisogno ancora adesso?

_Perché la nostra vita in fondo non è nient’altro che  
un attimo eterno, un attimo, fra me e te._

E se si riducesse davvero tutto solamente a questo? Che sia davvero solo una scopata in una camera d’albergo tutto ciò che Fabrizio può sperare di ottenere da Ermal?

_E ora penso che il tempo che ho passato con te  
Ha cambiato per sempre ogni parte di me_

Come potrebbe essere altrimenti? Quell’uomo riccioluto è entrato nella sua vita come un urgano e l’ha completamente stravolta, lasciandolo con tante domande e poche risposte. L’unica cosa di cui è certo è che la sua esistenza è stata irrimediabilmente mutata.

 _Tu sei stanco di tutto e io non so cosa dire_  
_Non troviamo il motivo neanche per litigare_  
_Siamo troppo distanti, distanti fra noi_  
_Ma le sento un po’ mie le paure che hai_

Se ne rende conto Fabrizio che la distanza, quella fisica, che c’è fra loro non aiuta affatto e riesce a capire che quella situazione è nuova anche per Ermal. La capisce la sua paura, in fin dei conti è gemella della sua, anche lui è terrorizzato, ma lui sta cercando di affrontarla, mentre ha la sensazione che il riccio non ci stia nemmeno provando.

_Vorrei stringerti forte e dirti che non è niente  
Posso solo ripeterti ancora, sono solo parole_

È questa l’unica cosa che vorrebbe. Averlo al suo fianco sempre, poterlo stringere fra le sue braccia. Stringersi quando uno dei due ha paura, quando arrivano i problemi, quando sembra che il gioco non valga la candela. Ma come potrebbe essere così? Come può non valerne la pena se Fabrizio sta tanto bene quando sono insieme?

Quando finisce di cantare quasi non riesce a credere come una canzone scritta anni prima oggi sia così attuale: ogni singola parola si adatta in modo quasi sartoriale alla situazione che vive in questo momento e descrive perfettamente ciò che prova.  
Fabrizio, quando quelle note si esauriscono, si rende conto che stasera ha raggiunto un altro traguardo, forse molto più significativo di quello professionale: la realizzazione dei suoi sentimenti che lo fa sentire enormemente più leggero, anche se questa improvvisa consapevolezza apre la strada a tutta un’altra serie di domande che non è proprio il momento di porsi.  
Come dovrebbe comportarsi nei confronti del riccio?  
Le cose resteranno in qualche modo uguali o questa sua nuova consapevolezza modificherà i suoi atteggiamenti?  
_Ermal prova le stesse cose?_

Esattamente come si era aspettato, cantare ancora con Ermal è un’emozione fortissima che quasi gli toglie il respiro.  
Fabrizio è ancora scosso dalla rivelazione avuta poco prima e una volta finita la _loro_ canzone, quando Ermal sta per lasciare il palco, lo richiama a sé e, in un attimo di follia, sente forte l’impulso di fare qualcosa di davvero avventato. Non si sa cosa, proprio all’ultimo momento, lo trattiene dal baciare l’albanese lì davanti a tutti, ma sicuramente se avesse avuto un po’ più di coraggio l’avrebbe fatto senza alcuna esitazione.  
Ma è il coraggio che gli manca, gli manca al punto che si limita a prendergli la mani per mostrarlo al suo mondo, chiamandolo _suo fratello_ , perché tutti devono sapere che ciò che li lega non è solo stima e simpatia reciproche, ma che fra loro c’è un legame profondo, forte, che scorre sotto la pelle.

Alla fine del concerto il moro è stanco, esausto, ma allo stesso tempo l’adrenalina che ha ancora in corpo gli impedisce di fermarsi: è carico come mai prima d’ora e sente di avere la forza di fare qualunque cosa.  
Dipendesse da lui, i festeggiamenti per la fantastica riuscita del concerto continuerebbero, ma alla fine viene riscosso da quel suo stato euforico da Ermal quando lo sente dire a qualcuno che a breve avrebbe chiamato un taxi per tornare al suo hotel.  
«Ermal? Senza che te chiami ‘n taxi, te ce porto io in albergo ok?» chiede Fabrizio con una naturalezza incredibile e solo dopo aver visto l’espressione del riccio, a metà fra lo stupito e il malizioso, si rende conto di quanto facilmente poteva essere fraintesa quella proposta.  
«Famme solo da ‘na rinfrescata veloce e poi annamo, ok?» aggiunge poi il moro ed Ermal risponde annuendo.

Il viaggio in macchina verso l’hotel passa nel più totale silenzio, interrotto solo dai rumori del traffico e della città, ma nessuno dei due sente il bisogno di parlare e quindi rompere quella quiete che li avvolge.  
Una volta arrivati a destinazione, Ermal apre lo sportello e scende dalla macchina, ma prima di richiudere la portiera dietro di sé si volta verso il romano e, preso da un’improvvisa botta di coraggio, chiede: «Ti va di salire su da me per bere un’ultima birra?»  
Il moro esita per un attimo, ma alla fine accetta e, dopo aver parcheggiato in modo più o meno accettabile, raggiunge l’altro nella hall dell’hotel, per poi avviarsi insieme verso l’ascensore e raggiungere la camera dell’albanese.

Dopo essersi chiuso alle spalle la porta, Ermal estrae dal frigobar due birre e prima di sedersi su una poltrona ne consegna una al moro, che nel frattempo si è posizionato in piedi davanti alla grande finestra della camera e osserva il panorama immerso nei suoi pensieri.  
Fabrizio è diventato improvvisamente cupo e pensieroso e questo dettaglio non è certamente sfuggito ad Ermal che adesso lo osserva attentamente ma con discrezione: è ovvio che qualcosa lo abbia turbato, ma il riccio non riesce a capire cosa possa essere successo negli ultimi minuti di tanto grave da determinare un cambiamento così radicale e repentino nel suo umore.

Ad Ermal bastano pochi minuti per decidere di prendere in mano la situazione, in fondo lo sanno benissimo entrambi che quella della birra era solo una scusa come un’altra.  
Dopo essersi posizionato dietro al moro poggia il mento sulla sua spalla e le mani sui suoi fianchi, stringendolo in un morbido abbraccio a cui Fabrizio, dopo aver preso un respiro profondo, si abbandona completamente. Al riccio non servono ulteriori inviti: quando sente l’altro che si rilassa fra le sue braccia non esita nemmeno per un istante prima di iniziare a tempestargli il collo di soffici baci.

Il romano viene scosso da una miriade di brividi, ma nonostante ciò sembra come paralizzato, incapace di fare il minimo movimento.  
Ermal porta le mani sui fianchi del moro, accarezzandoli e stringendoli appena, poi risale lentamente gli sbottona la camicia, che viene prontamente rimossa; nel momento in cui Fabrizio sente le labbra dell’albanese che si poggiano sulla pelle bollente delle sue spalle, è costretto ad appoggiarsi alla grande vetrata che ha di fronte, mentre il suo respiro si fa più corto, diventando del tutto irregolare quando l’altro inizia a tracciare una scia di baci lungo tutta la sua schiena.

La corsa del riccio si ferma quando questo si ritrova inginocchiato alle spalle del romano e la sua bocca raggiunge l’orlo dei suoi pantaloni: in un attimo di jeans del moro vengono sbottonati e calati insieme ai boxer ed Ermal si ritrova faccia a faccia con il suo sedere bianco e sodo.  
L’incertezza si fa spazio in Ermal, cosa anche abbastanza normale, in fondo è la prima volta che si ritrova a fare una cosa del genere, ma bastano gli occhi di Fabrizio che lo guardano imploranti e la prospettiva di vederlo contorcersi sotto i suoi tocchi a spazzare via ogni indecisione.  
Allarga quindi le sue natiche con le mani, mentre con la lingua lascia una lunga scia bagnata, dai testicoli fino alla sua apertura, che a quel contatto umido e caldo si contrae impaziente, mentre il moro si lascia andare ad un gemito.

Al sentire l’altro che ansima e geme, Ermal si decide ad oltrepassare l’ennesimo limite autoimposto e, dopo aver indurito la sua lingua, la inserisce nella sua fessura, mentre dalla bocca di Fabrizio escono milioni di versi al limite della decenza, infrangendosi sul vetro a cui si è poggiato e creando macchie di vapore che gli offuscano la visuale della sua città, e geme un po’ più forte al pensiero che qualcuno, da laggiù, possa vederli.  
Quei suoni sono come benzina sul fuoco per il riccio, che sente il suo cazzo pulsare forte e si accarezza da sopra i pantaloni per cercare di alleviare un minimo il fastidio che prova. Geme anche lui e le vibrazioni si trasmettono direttamente al corpo di Fabrizio, che a inizia a tremare e deve fare uno sforzo sovrumano per parlare e implorare il riccio di dargli di più.

L’albanese lascia quindi un’ultima leccata profonda prima di rimettersi in piedi e spogliarsi in un attimo di tutti i suoi vestiti; si allontana dal moro giusto il tempo necessario per recuperare il lubrificante e un preservativo, poi si riposiziona alle sue spalle.  
«Ermal… te prego» lo implora Fabrizio. È eccitato al limite del possibile e il fatto che finora il suo membro sia stato crudelmente trascurato non fa altro che aumentare la sua frustrazione.  
«Addirittura mi stai implorando?» scherza il riccio con una voce che Fabrizio non gli aveva mai sentito, ma che trova comunque estremamente eccitante.  
L’unica cosa che il romano riesce a fare è annuire e lasciarsi sfuggire un ultimo lamento che somiglia molto all’ennesimo “te prego”. L’albanese non ha alcun bisogno di farsi supplicare ancora e, dopo aver poggiato il mento sulla spalla del moro e aver iniziato a seminare nuovamente una miriade di baci e succhiotti sul suo collo, porta due dita unte di lubrificante verso l’apertura dell’altro, per assicurarsi che il precedente lavoro di bocca l’abbia rilassato abbastanza da non fargli male.  
Fabrizio però non è ancora pronto, non è ancora aperto a sufficienza, e il pensiero di sentirlo così stretto intorno al suo cazzo fa girare la testa ad Ermal, la cui priorità però è stare bene e soprattutto far stare bene il moro.

Le sue dita si fanno quindi spazio nel corpo del romano, aprendolo e penetrandolo in profondità, poi vanno a stuzzicargli la prostata bisognosa di attenzioni.  
Quel tocco ha un effetto devastante su Fabrizio: inizia a fottersi sulle dita ferme del riccio mentre il suo pene, dal quale iniziano a uscire enormi quantità di liquido preseminale, batte sul vetro freddo della finestra a cui è poggiato, lasciando evidenti tracce del suo passaggio.  
Ermal, vedendo l’altro gocciolare copiosamente, si rende conto di non poter resistere ancora e rimuove quindi le sue dita da quel luogo così accogliente; Fabrizio non ha neanche il tempo di lamentarsi per quella perdita improvvisa perché l’attimo successivo viene riempito fino in fondo dall’erezione del riccio, che si fa strada dentro di lui piano ma con decisione.

«Va tutto bene?» chiede premuroso l’albanese quando intorno al suo membro sente le contrazioni irregolari dello sfintere del romano, che si lamenta appena.  
«S-sì, tutto ok. C’ho solo bisogno de ‘n attimo» risponde il moro ansimando a fatica, con la voce macchiata da un velo di sofferenza.  
Ermal cerca di restare il più fermo possibile, ma si rende conto che Fabrizio non è del tutto rilassato, lo capisce da come gli si stringe intorno.  
«Rilassati Bri, rilassati» Ermal con voce dolce cerca di tranquillizzarlo, accarezzandogli i fianchi e il petto e allo stesso tempo stuzzicando i suoi capezzoli turgidi.  
Il romano dal canto suo è certo che la difficoltà che sta incontrando nel rilassarsi non abbia nulla a che vedere con l’atto in sé (non è infatti la prima volta che si trova in questa situazione, né è la prima volta che ci si trova con Ermal) ma piuttosto con la conclusione a cui è giunto poche ore prima sul palco.

Quando solleva appena la testa e dalla finestra vede la sua città fare da sfondo all’immagine semitrasparente di loro due uniti, Fabrizio si sente i suoi muscoli rilassarsi ed è improvvisamente più tranquillo: Ermal è lì con lui e non importa (o forse sì?) se non prova i suoi stessi sentimenti, l’unica cosa che conta è che sia lì.  
Il riccio sente la morsa intorno al suo membro che si allenta, quindi inizia a muoversi con spinte irruente ma dolci allo stesso tempo e ad ogni affondo colpisce con precisione la prostata del moro.  
Fabrizio è ancora poggiato contro la finestra, ma sicuramente non resisterà ancora a lungo, le sue gambe infatti hanno già iniziato a tremare e sa che prima o poi cederanno definitivamente.  
«E-Ermal, per favore toccame» la voce di Fabrizio esce quasi come un sussurro, ma il riccio la supplica la sente ugualmente, eppure non accenna a muovere un dito. L’unica cosa che fa è stringere fra le mani i fianchi del romano e, perdendo tutta la dolcezza che aveva caratterizzato la loro unione fino al quel momento, aumenta esponenzialmente la velocità dei suoi affondi, mentre gli decora il collo con vistosi segni rossi lasciati dalla sua bocca.

La frustrazione del moro è palese e nonostante dal loro riflesso Ermal possa osservare solo alcuni dettagli del volto del moro, vede chiaramente la sua fronte corrugata per lo sforzo, la sua bocca semiaperta da cui escono suoni fra i più belli che abbia mai sentito, ma soprattutto i suoi occhi chiusi.  
E il riccio non ci sta: non vuole che Fabrizio si perda nemmeno un dettaglio di quello spettacolo che sono loro due in questo momento.  
«Apri gli occhi mnì. Apri gli occhi e guarda, guardaci» gli sussurra Ermal in un orecchio, leccandolo subito dopo.  
Il momento in cui Fabrizio apre gli occhi e il suo sguardo si posa sulla loro immagine riflessa coincide con quello in cui Ermal inizia a spingersi in lui con una foga quasi animalesca, colpendo senza alcuna pietà il suo centro di piacere.  
Basta poco, davvero poco, affinché il moro raggiunga il limite e venga senza essere stato toccato, urlando a pieni polmoni il nome dell’altro, mentre una devastante scarica di piacere lo fa collassare contro il vetro e il suo violento orgasmo si infrange su di esso.

Quando il riccio lo sente venire non può fare altro che afferrarlo più saldamente e facendo ricorso alle ultime forze rimaste aumenta l’intensità delle sue stoccate, ora non più precise, ma scomposte, rudi e secche. Sente il suo orgasmo partire da ogni angolo del suo corpo, per poi concentrarsi nel punto di unione con il romano, dove il getto potente del suo seme si riversa con forza nel piccolo spazio vuoto del preservativo, e con un ultimo urlo roco viene senza staccare per alcun motivo al mondo lo sguardo dal loro riflesso e soprattutto dal viso stravolto del moro.  
Si accascia quindi contro la schiena sudata di Fabrizio giusto il tempo di riprendere fiato, poi si sfila lentamente da lui, pensando che senza il preservativo probabilmente non sarebbe durato più di due minuti e geme frustrato al solo pensiero delle pareti del romano calde e strette intorno alla sua carne.

«Me sdraio ‘n attimo, tempo de riprende’ fiato e me ne torno a casa» dice il romano mentre, barcollando appena sulle sue gambe provate dall’amplesso appena concluso, si butta sul letto.  
La voce del moro riscuote dai suoi pensieri Ermal che annuisce lentamente prendendo posto accanto al lui sul grande letto matrimoniale.  
Gli ci vuole poco prima di finire appoggiato sul petto possente del collega, che gli passa svogliatamente una mano fra i ricci ormai fradici di sudore e incollati alla sua fronte.

Fabrizio si rende conto che la stanchezza sta prendendo il sopravvento, per cui prima di crollare addormentato nel letto del riccio si alza e mentre si sta rivestendo dice: «Piccole’, me ne vado a casa a dormi’ un po’. Ce becchiamo preso eh»  
Ermal, proprio mentre il romano sta per abbassare la maniglia, si alza e tutto nudo lo raggiunge: «Aspetta Fabri, aspetta… Perché?»  
La solita domanda colpisce Fabrizio come uno schiaffo in pieno volto, proprio quando aveva iniziato a pensare di averla scampata almeno per una volta, Ermal l’ha sputata fuori così dal nulla.  
Viene colto del tutto alla sprovvista, non sa cosa dire, quindi sceglie di rispondere con i fatti. Prende fra le mani il volto dell’albanese e fa scontrare le loro labbra: non se ne era reso conto fino a quel momento, ma ad eccezione di un veloce bacio nel backstage, quello è il loro primo bacio della lunghissima giornata appena conclusa.  
«Buonanotte Ermal»  
Ermal però insiste: «Fabri, per favore. Ho bisogno di una risposta»  
La risposta più sincera che poteva dargli Fabrizio gliel’ha già data, ma forse stavolta una risposta che non sia una completa bugia ce l’ha, è stanco Fabrizio di mentire ad Ermal e soprattutto a sé stesso: «Volevo festeggia’ sto traguardo e lo volevo festeggia’ co’ te»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente, ci sono riuscita. Ho vissuto una sorta di blocco (con annessa disperazione e ansia da prestazione), dovuto anche al fatto che nel frattempo sono stata sommersa da una marea di idee che mi hanno distratta da questo lavoro e mi è servito del tempo per metterle un po' in ordine.  
> Inutile dirlo, ma non sono affatto soddisfatta. La parte della songfic (è la prima volta che ne scrivo una) non mi convince fino in fondo, ma _qualcuno_ ha tanto insistito affinché la tenessi, quindi...
> 
> Come al solito da qualche tempo a questa parte, un enorme e gigantesco grazie va a SunshineBipolarMind, per avermi ascoltato, aiutato, supportato, ma soprattutto _sopportato_.
> 
> Spero vi sia piaciuto!  
> A presto (forse).


	6. 5. Per una buona causa

Trento, 8 Settembre 2018

Dal giorno del concerto di Fabrizio all'Olimpico non si erano praticamente mai visti per tutta l'estate, avevano avuto giusto il tempo di cantare insieme durante il Wind Summer Festival, e anche le occasioni di sentirsi e scambiare quattro chiacchiere al telefono erano state davvero poche.  
Considerati i loro tour estivi non erano riusciti a trovare nemmeno pochi giorni per vedersi, né tappe dei loro concerti più o meno coincidenti.  
Sembrava quasi fosse stato fatto apposta: se uno si trovata in un posto, l’altro era dal lato opposto di Italia.  
E tutti quegli impegni li avevano aiutati, e non poco, a tenere a bada la mancanza che sentivano l’uno dell’altro ma adesso, ad estate quasi finita, la voglia di passare un po’ di tempo insieme era prepotentemente tornata a farsi sentire ed entrambi non vedevano l’ora di rivedersi e passare un po’ di tempo insieme.

L’occasione giusta era arrivata con il concerto di Emergency, un evento organizzato a Trento in onore dell’associazione a cui avevano deciso di donare i diritti della loro canzone.  
Finalmente si sarebbero rivisti, finalmente sarebbero nuovamente saliti insieme su un palco per cantare il loro piccolo capolavoro.  
Era tutto perfetto, tutto _troppo_ perfetto per essere così semplice e infatti il treno che avrebbe portato Fabrizio a Trento era in ritardo, tremendamente in ritardo.  
Il treno continuava ad accumulare ritardo e l’agitazione del moro aumentava sempre più, tanto che ad un certo punto aveva iniziato a temere che non sarebbe riuscito ad arrivare in tempo per le prove e forse nemmeno a salire sul palco. E lui quest’ultima possibilità non voleva nemmeno prendere in considerazione: poteva sopportare, anche se a malincuore, l’idea di non riuscire ad esibirsi, ma il solo pensiero di non poter passare un po’ di tempo con Ermal era davvero intollerabile.  
Fortunatamente, quest’ultima ipotesi non si era realizzata e ora si trova davanti a dei tendoni di plastica adibiti a camerini e resta un attimo paralizzato dalla sorpresa nel leggere il suo nome accanto a quello del riccio sulla porta di uno di questi. Non aveva alcuna idea che avrebbero diviso il camerino, ma di certo la cosa non gli dispiace affatto.

È Fiorella, della cui presenza non si era minimamente accorto prima di quel momento, a riportarlo alla realtà: «Fabrì, finalmente, era ora! Ah sì, il camerino, in principio dovevo dividerlo io con Ermal, ma l’ho scambiato con il tuo, ho pensato che vi avrebbe fatto piacere passare un po’ di tempo voi due soli, spero non ti dispiaccia – aggiunge la donna dopo aver notato l’espressione smarrita del moro – Ora scusa, ma devo scappare, stanno per chiamarmi sul palco. Tu ora va a salutare Ermal, era abbastanza nervoso perché non avete provato, vedi di farti perdonare»  
Il moro sorride a quelle parole e sta per ringraziare Fiorella per quella premura che gli ha riservato, ma non fa in tempo ad aprire la bocca che lei, dopo avergli fatto l’occhiolino, si allontana per raggiungere il palco.

A quel punto a Fabrizio non resta che entrare nel camerino e scusarsi per il suo tremendo ritardo con il riccio, il quale non si è ancora accorto della sua presenza e cammina nervosamente su e giù in quel piccolo spazio a sua disposizione, mormorando a bassa voce parole incomprensibili.  
«Ermal, scusame tanto. Me dispiace ‘na cifra, quel cazzo de treno ha fatto tardi e io…» il romano non fa in tempo a finire la frase che Ermal gli si scaglia addosso con uno sguardo carico di rabbia, ma contrariamente a ciò che traspare dai suoi occhi, invece di ricoprirlo di insulti, si lancia sulle sue labbra, cogliendo Fabrizio del tutto di sorpresa.  
«Cazzo Fabri, non abbiamo provato – mormora il riccio sulle sue labbra – Ho avuto paura che non saresti arrivato in tempo e che non saremmo riusciti a cantare insieme»  
Il moro, che mentre il suo treno accumulava ritardo su ritardo aveva avuto i suoi stessi timori, non può fare a meno di stringerlo in un abbraccio, nel tentativo di liberarlo un po’ da tutta quella tensione che lui stesso ha causato: «Ora sono qui, sono qui con te»  
Ma Ermal non accenna minimamente a calmarsi: è agitato e nonostante quella canzone l’abbiano cantata numerose volte insieme e altrettante separati durante i loro tour estivi, l’idea di salire sul palco senza aver provato non gli piace proprio per niente.  
«La prossima volta me la paghi, giuro che la prossima volta che mi costringi a saltare le prove te la faccio pagare cara» lo minaccia l’albanese, minaccia però poco credibile, considerato che tiene ancora il volto schiacciato contro il petto del moro.

Fabrizio lo stringe un po’ più forte, coccolandolo in quell’abbraccio come a volerlo rassicurare, e non può non sentirsi in colpa al solo pensiero di avergli provocato tante angosce. Senza mai sciogliere la presa, l’albanese si lascia spingere verso il divanetto di quel loro camerino improvvisato, fino a che non si ritrovano entrambi seduti.  
Nonostante gli sforzi di Fabrizio per farlo rilassare, la tensione non sembra voler abbandonare il corpo di Ermal, quindi il romano gli solleva il mento con una mano e lo guarda fisso negli occhi per qualche istante, prima di congiungere nuovamente le loro labbra.  
«Voi che te faccia rilassa’ a modo nostro?» mormora il moro sulle sue labbra mentre gli gratta dolcemente la nuca, alludendo al pompino che l’albanese gli ha fatto prima del suo concerto all’Olimpico, e lo sguardo di Ermal si illumina in seguito a quella proposta, ma non fa in tempo a rispondere che qualcuno fuori dal camerino lo chiama sul palco.

Fabrizio, adesso solo nel camerino, non riesce a restarsene con le mani in mano, per cui decide di alzarsi e sistemarsi nel backstage, dove può ammirare l’esibizione del suo compare.  
Non che se ne sia reso conto solo adesso, ma il moro non riesce a non pensare che Ermal quando sale sul palco subisce una vera e propria trasformazione, diventando completamente un’altra persona. È talmente perso nell’osservare il riccio che quasi non si rende conto che a breve anche lui dovrà salire sul palco.  
Quando sente pronunciare il suo nome, il romano prende un respiro profondo e raggiunge Ermal: i due si ritrovano per l’ennesima volta a dividere il palco e a diffondere il loro messaggio, la cosa a cui entrambi tengono enormemente.

Quello che accade da quel momento in poi, per Fabrizio sono solo ricordi confusi, condividere ancora la scena con il compare è ancora una volta un’esperienza che lo stravolge completamente, quello che sa è che sono lì insieme e che Ermal sta parlando dell’importanza del lavoro che Emergency svolge e dei motivi che li hanno spinti a donare i diritti della loro canzone proprio a quest’associazione.  
Come al solito, è incantato dal modo di fare e di parlare, così particolare, poetico e _suo_ , dell’albanese ed è solo una frase pronunciata da quest’ultimo che lo riscuote.  
«Il brutto viene notato di più, quando vedi due che si baciano per strada non ti fermi a guardarli, due che si menano sì. Il brutto attrae di più l’occhio, invece bisogna abituarsi alla bellezza»  
Queste parole lo colpiscono in pieno e gli provocano un sorriso amaro: curioso che queste parole le abbia pronunciate proprio Ermal, che fino adesso non gli ha fatto capire in alcun modo di aver notato _il bello_ che c’è fra loro.  
Non può fare a meno di guardarlo come a volergli dire “nemmeno tu riesci a notare la bellezza”, ma è evidente che il riccio non si accorge nemmeno di queste sue occhiate, perché continua a parlare senza quasi mai ricambiare il suo sguardo.

Come aveva predetto, anche se non hanno avuto il tempo di provarla, “Non mi avete fatto niente” è come sempre un successo ed Ermal sembra addirittura averlo perdonato per avergli fatto saltare le prove: la cantano con la solita energia e, ora che sono finalmente di nuovo insieme, in modo assolutamente non paragonabile alle numerose volte che l’hanno eseguita da soli durante i concerti estivi.  
La piazza li segue e canta con loro, dando loro forza e questa stessa forza la restituiscono al pubblico con le loro voci.  
Al termine della loro canzone, una lieve tristezza si impossessa di Fabrizio quando si rende conto che probabilmente questa è stata una delle ultime volte, se non proprio l’ultima, in cui ha condiviso il palco con il riccio.  
Arriva infatti il momento per Ermal di lasciargli il palco, ma prima di ritirarsi nel backstage gli si avvicina e lo abbraccia, augurandogli un “buon concerto Bizio” seguito da un “ci vediamo dopo, vero?” sussurrato direttamente nel suo orecchio, in modo da non essere sentito da altri se non da lui. E questa semplice frase, che racchiude un po’ tutti i loro trascorsi, permette a Fabrizio di affrontare la sua esibizione con un po’ più di serenità.

Il tremendo ritardo del romano forse non è stato interamente un male, se da un lato è turbato dall’idea di non aver provato, dall’altro realizza che può decidere anche all’ultimo minuto cosa cantare. Ed è quello che fa.  
Dopo “Pensa”, ripensando alla frase precedentemente detta da Ermal riguardo la bellezza, non può fare a meno di imbracciare la chitarra e iniziare a suonare le prime note di “Sono solo parole”.  
Ormai quella è la _loro_ canzone.  
È una delle canzoni del suo repertorio che Ermal ama di più e il riccio non ha mai perso l’occasione di farlo sapere a tutti.  
È la canzone che dal concerto dell’Olimpico canta pensando al _collega_ , perché descrive in tutto e per tutto la loro situazione (o relazione? Si può chiamare relazione quella che hanno?) e la _bellezza_ del loro rapporto. Perché sì, il loro rapporto è _bello_ , Ermal a quanto pare è l’unico che non se ne rende conto, e Fabrizio la canta per lui e per sé stesso, sperando che Ermal si accorga di quanto quella canzone appartiene loro.  
Insomma, quella canzone è perfetta in ogni sua parola e a Fabrizio oggi suonare quelle note viene naturale come respirare.

E mentre canta non riesce a trattenersi dal voltarsi verso il backstage, dove può vedere l’albanese apparentemente assorto nei suoi pensieri ed estraniato dal resto del mondo.  
Ma il romano conosce bene il suo compare, l’ha visto in ogni situazione possibile, l’ha visto mettersi a nudo, in senso letterale e figurato, di fronte a lui, quindi non gli sfuggono i piccoli dettagli che gli fanno capire che Ermal è tutt’altro che estraniato.  
Ermal è concentrato. È concentrato sulle note della canzone che Fabrizio sta suonando per lui, è concentrato nel tentativo di sciogliere l’intricata matassa di emozioni che ha dentro e che quella canzone gli provoca.  
Il moro non può che sorridere a quella vista, forse Ermal non è poi così cieco, forse la loro bellezza la vede, anche piuttosto chiaramente, ed è solo spaventato dalle possibili implicazioni. E Dio solo sa quanto Fabrizio in quel momento vorrebbe correre giù dal palco e abbracciarlo, vorrebbe tanto _stringerlo forte e dirgli che non è niente_.

L’evento giunge finalmente al termine e la stanchezza accumulata che entrambi si portano dietro da mesi e che ancora non sono riusciti a smaltire del tutto inizia a farsi sentire.  
Restano nel backstage giusto il tempo necessario per fare qualche foto, parlare con un po’ di persone e stringere qualche mano, nessuno dei due in questo momento ha una gran voglia di fare pubbliche relazioni, ma il loro lavoro è così e ogni tanto devono concedere qualche parola.  
Alla fine, scambiandosi uno sguardo di intesa, decidono di sgattaiolare via velocemente per restare finalmente un po’ da soli, cercando di non farsi notare più di tanto. E la provvidenziale Fiorella viene ancora una volta in loro aiuto, distraendo un uomo (forse un giornalista?) che a gran voce stava cercando di attirare l’attenzione di Ermal.

Tornati in albergo, si avviano entrambi verso la camera del moro, ormai non hanno più bisogno di ridicole scuse, la voglia che entrambi hanno di stare insieme è talmente palese che esplicitarla sarebbe davvero un inutile spreco di fiato.  
Nell’esatto istante in cui la porta si chiude alle loro spalle, il riccio senza pensarci due volte assalta la bocca del moro, il quale risponde al bacio con entusiasmo, mentre entrambi cercano di liberarsi dei loro vestiti il più velocemente possibile.  
Fabrizio si sbraccia nel tentativo di rimuovere la sua giacca senza doversi staccare dalle labbra dell’albanese ed è facendo questo movimento che un odore, che proprio non si potrebbe definire di roselline (cosa strana, considerato che in genere lui è l’uomo più profumato del mondo), invade le sue narici.  
«Ermal… – mormora il romano allontanandosi appena dalla bocca dell’altro – Puzzo da fa’ schifo, famme fa ‘n attimo ‘na doccia»  
L’albanese, costretto a staccarsi controvoglia da quel bacio, si guarda intorno e la sua attenzione viene catturata da un dettaglio che fino a quel momento non aveva notato.  
«Io ho un’idea migliore» sussurra quindi il riccio mentre si spoglia rapidamente di tutti i suoi vestiti, abbandonandoli al centro della stanza, per poi spingere il moro verso il bagno, dove al centro si trova una grande vasca.

Un sorrisetto malizioso si fa spazio sul volto di Fabrizio, che sotto lo sguardo attento di Ermal inizia a liberarsi dei suoi vestiti con una lentezza esasperante.  
Nel frattempo il riccio apre l’acqua della vasca e porta una mano fra le sue stesse gambe, iniziando a masturbarsi svogliatamente, godendosi lo spettacolino che Fabrizio gli sta regalando, mentre lo guarda come se volesse mangiarlo, divorarlo, assaporando ogni centimetro di pelle che incontra.  
Nel momento in cui Fabrizio termina la sua esibizione il riccio si fionda nella vasca, ora piena d’acqua e di schiuma soffice, e fa cenno al moro di raggiungerlo. Fabrizio non ha alcun bisogno di farselo ripetere una seconda volta e si immerge anche lui nell’acqua, sistemandosi fra le gambe del riccio e appoggiandosi al suo petto, in modo da lasciarsi cullare dal calore dell’acqua e del corpo del collega.

Restano per qualche istante immobili in questa posizione, godendosi finalmente un po’ di relax e intimità, di cui entrambi avevano sentito una discreta mancanza, fino a che Ermal prende in mano il membro mezzo eretto del moro, mentre con l’altra gli stuzzica i testicoli gonfi e porta la bocca sul suo collo, alternando risucchi e piccoli morsi che, ormai l’ha imparato, fanno impazzire Fabrizio.

La mano di Ermal trova in poco tempo il ritmo ideale e si muove esperta su e giù, lungo tutta la lunghezza del romano, agevolata dalla loro posizione. Muove le sue lunghe dita come farebbe su sé stesso, soffermandosi maggiormente sulla punta bagnata e stuzzicando l’apertura con il pollice, prima di scendere e scoprire del tutto la cappella sensibile del moro che, al contatto della sua pelle con l’acqua calda sibila di piacere, con la testa abbandonata del tutto sulla spalla del riccio, gli occhi chiusi e le labbra semiaperte e leggermente incurvate in un sorriso beato.  
Sta bene lì Fabrizio, sta bene fra le gambe del riccio, dove può sentire l’erezione di quest’ultimo che preme sul suo fondoschiena, a contatto con il suo corpo caldo e con le sue labbra impegnate a lasciargli baci roventi sul collo e su qualsiasi altro pezzo di pelle che trova a disposizione.  
Sta bene. Fabrizio sta bene sentendo i respiri tremuli e carichi di eccitazione dell’altro a pochi millimetri dal suo orecchio, circondato dall’intenso odore di vaniglia del bagnoschiuma e avvolto da tutto quel vapore che forma intorno a loro una bocca da cui non vorrebbe mai uscire.

Gli basta soffermarsi un po’ su questi pensieri, accoppiati a un abile movimento di polso dell’albanese, poi la sua schiena si inarca in modo quasi innaturale e dopo pochi istanti viene violentemente, spalancando la sua bocca in un urlo silenzioso e spargendo il suo seme nell’acqua, prima di ripiombare a peso morto sul petto di Ermal, su cui si accascia per riprendere fiato.  
Sente il suo corpo trasformarsi in gelatina e pian piano riprendere forma, mentre anche lui riprende coscienza dell’ambiente circostante. L'acqua oramai fredda non trasmette più quella sensazione così gradevole, idea evidentemente condivisa anche dal riccio, il cui corpo viene attraversato da piccoli brividi di freddo.  
«Ermal – mormora il moro con voce impastata – uscimo da qui che inizia a fa freddo»

Il riccio esce quindi dalla vasca e porge una mano all’altro, circondandogli poi le spalle con il morbido accappatoio messo a disposizione dall’albergo e ripetendo la stessa azione su sé stesso.  
Tirandolo per la cinta, Ermal coinvolge il moro in un altro bacio, cercando allo stesso tempo di trascinarlo verso il letto senza inciampare o urtare muri e porte.  
Una volta lì si lascia cadere seduto sul bordo del letto, seguito l’istante dopo dal romano, che si stacca dalle labbra ormai gonfie del riccio per seminare una distesa di baci e morsi sul collo e sul petto di quest’ultimo.  
Fabrizio muove la sua bocca sempre più verso il basso, lappando e mordendo prime le clavicole, poi i capezzoli, facendoli diventare turgidi in pochi secondi e provocando gemiti soffocati in Ermal, infine sul suo addome, fino al momento in cui è costretto ad inginocchiarsi sul morbido tappeto che si trova ai piedi letto.

È a quel punto che decide di affondare la testa fra le gambe dell’albanese, prendendo poi la sua erezione in bocca e facendosela scivolare fino in gola: gli è sufficiente sentire i gemiti e i versi sempre più alti e le mani del riccio che si intrecciano fra i suoi capelli, adesso ancora più spettinati del solito, affinché il suo membro si indurisca nuovamente (con sua grande sorpresa, saranno infatti passati anni dall’ultima volta che si è ricaricato così velocemente).  
Quando Ermal stringe con forza una ciocca dei suoi capelli scuri e lo costringe a sollevare la testa, il moro guardandolo fisso negli occhi lascia un’ultima leccata su tutta la lunghezza del riccio, prima di sedersi sul suo bacino e prendere nuovamente d’assalto le sue labbra, mentre slaccia il suo stesso accappatoio e lo abbandona da qualche parte sul pavimento.

Ermal si porta in posizione eretta giusto il tempo di togliersi l’accappatoio, poi torna sul letto trascinandosi appresso il moro, il quale si rotola sul fianco per allungare una mano verso il piccolo trolley aperto e poggiato sul materasso, mettendosi alla ricerca di lubrificante e preservativi.  
Alla vista della schiena nuda del romano, con i muscoli che si contraggono e si rilassano seguendo i movimenti del suo proprietario mentre questo rovista fra i suoi vestiti, il riccio non riesce a resistere all’impulso di abbracciarlo da dietro, facendo aderire perfettamente i loro corpi, come poco prima nella vasca, ma ora senza più nemmeno un sottile strato d’acqua a dividerli.

Prima che la ricerca di Fabrizio possa andare a buon fine, Ermal si riappropria del suo collo, mordendolo e leccandolo subito dopo e provocando nel moro non pochi gemiti.  
Il romano riesce finalmente ad afferrare ciò che stava cercando e passa il tutto ad Ermal, che si allontana da lui quanto basta per poter ungere le sue dita e srotolare il preservativo sul suo membro.  
Le lunghe dita di Ermal si fanno spazio in Fabrizio con grande facilità e arrivano a toccare punti che mandano il moro su un altro pianeta, facendolo rilassare immediatamente sotto i suoi tocchi. Quando sente il romano che va incontro alle sue dita, cercando allo stesso tempo di soffocare i gemiti contro il cuscino, si rende conto di averlo allargato a sufficienza quindi rimuove la mano, sostituendola immediatamente con la sua erezione, dura e pronta ad esplodere da un momento all’altro.

Prima di penetrarlo però, Ermal lo afferra per un ginocchio, sollevandogli la gamba fino a farla arrivare quasi all’altezza del petto, e si ferma un attimo per stuzzicargli la fessura con la punta del suo cazzo.  
Nel momento in cui sente Fabrizio che si spinge all'indietro, invitandolo a darsi una mossa, Ermal non è più in grado di attendere oltre e con unico movimento fluido del bacino fa scivolare tutta la sua lunghezza nelle profondità del moro, strappando ad entrambi in gemito di puro sollievo.  
Anche se schermata parzialmente dal preservativo che indossa, la sensazione di calore che lo avvolge completamente gli fa girare la testa: è in quel momento che il riccio si rende conto che probabilmente non riuscirà a durare a lungo e il solo pensiero di non far godere il moro come merita gli fa stringere lo stomaco.

Il riccio inizia a spingersi piano, nella speranza che movimenti non troppo bruschi e violenti lo aiutino a guadagnare un po’ di tempo e a rimandare l’inevitabile, ma quando con la punta del suo membro colpisce la prostata di Fabrizio e questo gli si stringe intorno con forza, capisce di non essere in grado di trattenersi ancora e viene soffocando un urlo contro la spalla del moro.  
Raggiungere l’orgasmo così il rapidamente e quasi senza alcun preavviso è un qualcosa che non gli capitava da anni, da quando era un adolescente alle prime armi. Ermal si trova quindi costretto ad uscire dal corpo di Fabrizio, prima che perdendo del tutto l’erezione rischi di sfilarsi il preservativo, e a confessargli con non poco imbarazzo ciò che è appena successo.  
«Io… scusa Brì, mi dispiace» mormora appena nascondendo il viso nell’incavo del collo del moro.  
Fabrizio, accarezzandogli dolcemente i capelli, si sdraia sulla schiena e gli solleva appena il mento così da poterlo guardare negli occhi, ma il riccio, che in questo momento si vergogna come un ladro, cerca in ogni modo possibile di evitare qualsiasi contatto visivo.

«Oh Ermal, guardame – sussurra il romano cercando di non dare troppo peso all’erezione insoddisfatta e dura come marmo che si ritrova fra le gambe – Nun è successo niente, può capita’ e poi… ce stanno altri modi pe’ rimedia’ sai?»  
Pronuncia queste parole mentre delicatamente gli indirizza la testa verso il basso, in un chiaro invito a prenderlo in bocca, ma l’albanese oppone resistenza.  
«Hey, tranquillo Ermal, se nun te va nun è un problema, ce posso pure pensa’ da solo» cerca di rassicurarlo Fabrizio.  
«No, non è che non mi va – mormora Ermal ancora evitando accuratamente di guardare l’altro negli occhi – è solo che… voglio sentirti»  
A quelle parole gli occhi del moro, che non è affatto certo di aver capito bene, si spalancano increduli, mentre il riccio riacquista un po’ della sua sicurezza, giusto quella che gli basta per fargli terminare la frase: «Voglio che tu venga mentre sei dentro di me»

Quando realizza _cosa_ effettivamente Ermal gli ha proposto, Fabrizio sente il suo cazzo pulsare forte e, portandosi una mano davanti alla bocca, inizia a ridere imbarazzato: «Cazzo Ermal, nun me poi di’ ste cose… _così._ Rischi de famme veni’ all’istante»  
Il riccio si siede allora sul bacino dell’altro e si abbassa su di lui in modo da far scontrare le loro labbra, mentre Fabrizio gli accarezza le cosce e con le mani risale fino alla sua fessura, tracciandone in contorni e catturando con la bocca i gemiti che fuoriescono dalla sua gola.  
«Fabri, per favore… mi stai facendo impazzire, ti prego» si lamenta Ermal riportandosi con la schiena dritta e allo stesso tempo muovendosi in modo scomposto nel tentativo di indurre il romano a porre fine a quel punzecchiamento (piacevole, ma fine a sé stesso) e a darsi una mossa.

Fabrizio sorride malizioso, poi spreme una piccola quantità di lubrificante sulla sua mano e introduce un primo dito nel riccio, facendolo sibilare di dolore.  
«T’ho fatto male?» chiede preoccupato il romano, interrompendo all’istante ogni movimento.  
«N-no, non tanto… è più fastidioso che doloroso – si lamenta Ermal cercando di trovare una posizione che lo aiuti ad alleviare il fastidio – Ti prego muoviti, per favore fa qualcosa. Dio Fabri, mi stai facendo impazzire»  
Il romano non ha bisogno di farsi pregare ancora infatti, anche se è concentrato su Ermal e sul cercare di non fargli del male in alcun modo, gli riesce difficile dimenticarsi dell’erezione pulsante che si ritrova: muove il suo dito circolarmente, con movimenti finalizzati alla sola preparazione, cercando di allargare il più possibile l’apertura di Ermal, poi inserisce un secondo dito e il verso che si libera dalle labbra dell’altro è di puro piacere.  
«Dio Fabri, per favore… muoviti ti prego, ti voglio dentro» si lamenta l’albanese mentre cerca di sottrarsi alle sapienti mani del moro.  
«Non ancora, rischio che te faccio male se te prendo così»

Rassegnato all’idea di dover subire quella piacevole tortura ancora per un po’, cerca di rilassarsi il più possibile e si abbandona alle attenzioni del moro, mentre milioni di “ti prego” appena udibili e sussurrati a bassa voce escono dalle sue labbra e i suoi livelli di insoddisfazione aumentano esponenzialmente ad ogni secondo che passa.  
«Fabrizio! Per favore, fa qualcosa!» piagnucola infine il riccio esasperato ed è proprio questa esasperazione a convincere Fabrizio a regalargli un po’ di sollievo: lo penetra quindi con un terzo dito e le piega leggermente in modo da potergli accarezzare la prostata, evocando ulteriori versi di piacere.

Soddisfatto della sua preparazione e dei versi strappati all’altro, Fabrizio rimuove le dita e si solleva in modo da potersi poggiare con la schiena contro la testiera del letto, ritrovandosi quindi in una posizione quasi seduta, e afferra un preservativo, srotolandolo subito dopo sul suo stesso pene.  
L’albanese ricopre con una discreta quantità di lubrificante sull’erezione del romano, indirizzandola poi verso la sua apertura e, dopo aver sollevato appena i fianchi si lascia penetrare.  
Ermal, a testa bassa con il viso nascosto dai suoi ricci e il labbro inferiore stretto fra i denti, nel tentativo di tenere sotto controllo il dolore, si cala lentamente sul membro del moro, godendo di come il suo corpo si adatti intorno ad ogni centimetro di quell’enorme asta che sente dentro di sé, fino a ritrovarsi completamente seduto.  
Nel momento in cui il suo sedere tocca il pube del romano, il riccio getta la testa all’indietro, esponendo il suo sporgente pomo d’Adamo alle labbra dell’altro; serra gli occhi e si concede qualche istante per abituarsi alla sensazione di essere aperto in due dal moro, poi inizia a muoversi piano e ad allargarsi ulteriormente, fino a liberarsi di ogni fastidio.

Quando finalmente il fastidio lo abbandona si decide ad aprire gli occhi per piantarli poi in quelli di Fabrizio, gesto che quest’ultimo interpreta come un invito a muoversi. Il moro porta quindi le mani suoi fianchi di Ermal e inizia a spingersi piano nel suo corpo, adeguando i suoi movimenti alle espressioni facciali dell’uomo sopra di sé.  
L’albanese dal canto suo si solleva appena sulle ginocchia, poi lentamente si lascia cadere, esplodendo in un urlo di puro piacere quando, dopo aver ripetuto questo stesso movimento con sempre meno incertezza, il membro del moro gli accarezza vigorosamente la prostata: basta questo tocco affinché il suo intero corpo venga attraversato da una scarica di godimento che si concentra infine fra le sue gambe, facendo sì che il suo pene, ancora sporco dal precedente orgasmo, si drizzi in modo quasi osceno andando a svettare fra i loro addomi.  
« _Dio_ Fabri, ancora. Ancora lì, ti prego...»  
La supplica del riccio viene immediatamente assecondata, Fabrizio infatti aumenta la forza delle sue spinte, mentre Ermal inizia a muoversi sempre più velocemente, cercando di sincronizzare i loro movimenti, e avvolge le braccia intorno al collo dell’altro nel tentativo di sostenersi.

In breve tempo Ermal si ritrova di nuovo pericolosamente vicino al limite e Fabrizio non è da meno: con l’addome contratto, i versi mal soffocati che escono dalle sue labbra e gli occhi strizzati in una smorfia concentrata, il moro inizia infatti a tremare, sia per lo sforzo che per l’imminente orgasmo che sta per travolgerlo.  
«Fabri t-toccami, _ti prego_ toccami!» implora ancora il riccio in preda a un piacere estremo che gli sta annebbiando del tutto la capacità di ragionare (non che ne abbia chissà quanto bisogno in questo momento).  
Ancora una volta la sua supplica viene assecondata dal romano che porta una mano fra le gambe di Ermal, iniziando a segarlo svogliatamente e con una calma snervante che fa perdere le staffe al riccio, il quale si agita sempre più furiosamente nel tentativo di aumentare la frizione sul suo membro.  
Fabrizio, vedendo Ermal in quelle condizioni, disperato e _bisognoso_ di raggiungere l’orgasmo, aumenta la velocità della sua mano, fino a che l’altro non inizia ad urlare una serie infinita di “ _sì_ ” e “ _ancora così_ ” pronunciati a volume sempre maggiore.

Ad un certo punto il moro allenta del tutto la presa sul suo membro, godendosi l’espressione di panico e smarrimento che si fa spazio sul volto del riccio a causa di quell’improvvisa perdita. Sorride soddisfatto nel sentire i versi di approvazione di Ermal che si trasformano in “no, no, no” mugolati e carichi di frustrazione.  
Affondando le unghie nei fianchi appena pronunciati dell’albanese, Fabrizio se lo tira addosso con forza, dando alla sua prostata il colpo di grazia: è in questo momento che i due raggiungono, quasi contemporaneamente, l’agognato orgasmo, il moro svuotandosi nel preservativo ed Ermal schizzando il suo seme verso Fabrizio, sporcandogli non solo l’addome e il petto, ma anche il mento.

Esausto, ma estremamente soddisfatto, dalla giornata stressante e dai due orgasmi raggiunti, Ermal si libera della presenza di Fabrizio dentro di sé e, aiutato dalla forza di gravità, si lascia cadere sul letto al fianco del moro.  
Fabrizio lo stringe a sé e il riccio, incurante dello sperma distribuito sul corpo dell’altro, si lascia avvolgere dalle sue braccia possenti e colorate.  
La stanchezza e lo stress accumulati durante quella giornata che sembrava non voler finire mai iniziano a farsi sentire pesantemente: il moro si sente in pace con il mondo, come se il suo posto fosse fra le braccia di Ermal, e sta quasi iniziando a pensare che potrebbe anche voler passare il resto della sua vita così, nudo, in un letto e con il riccio.  
La sensazione di beatitudine che lo avvolge però anche stavolta dura poco.

«Fabri, perché l’abbiamo fatto?»  
Fabrizio sbuffa, non ne può più di quella domanda, non capisce dove il riccio voglia andare a parare ogni volta che la fa, non capisce cosa voglia sentirsi dire e lui non sa più cosa rispondere, conscio del fatto che le risposte date finora altro non sono state che delle scuse. Le sue risposte sono state solo delle ridicole bugie, dette al riccio ma prima di tutto a sé stesso.  
«Ermal che cazzo voi che te dica? Ogni volta che avemo fatto… ogni volta che avemo scopato poi te m’hai fatto ‘sta cazzo de domanda e io nun te so risponde’, ok? Nun lo so perché…» risponde stizzito.  
Ed Ermal l’irritazione nella voce del romano la sente forte, quindi sbuffa a sua volta e si alza dal letto, cerca di recuperare rapidamente i suoi vestiti sparsi sul pavimento per tornarsene nella sua camera il più in fretta possibile, ma viene fermato dal moro.  
«Ermal, aspetta…»

Non che le cose abbiano mai virato sul romantico e nessuno dei due ha mai manifestato esplicitamente di volere più di una scopata occasionale in una camera d’albero o in un camerino, ma a Fabrizio dà tremendamente fastidio che ogni volta il riccio debba trovare un modo per rovinare il momento.  
L’unica cosa che vorrebbe dopo un orgasmo è crogiolarsi nel letto fino ad addormentarsi, invece viene puntualmente strappato da quella piacevole sensazione per rispondere alle domande inopportune dell’albanese.  
Il riccio è risentito per quella risposta così velenosa datagli da Fabrizio pochi secondi prima e come minimo si aspetta delle scuse.  
Il moro non sembra comunque intenzionato a parlare, per cui abbassa la maniglia per uscire dalla camera sbattendosi dietro la porta. Ma prima di farlo lancia un’ultima occhiata Fabrizio, che però evita accuratamente il contatto visivo.  
È quella l’ultima spinta che gli serve per uscire da lì e tornarsene nella sua stanza.

Si chiude alle spalle la porta, ma non riesce ad allontanarsi. Nonostante ci abbia provato e ci stia tutt’ora provando con tutte le sue forze, non riesce a mettere (né in senso fisico né figurato) troppa distanza fra loro: si appoggia quindi con la schiena a quel pezzo di legno e si lascia scivolare giù, fino a ritrovarsi seduto sul pavimento, abbandonandosi solo per un attimo a tutta quella situazione che lo fa sentire sopraffatto.  
Non si rende conto che anche il moro si è alzato da letto e che, dall’altro lato della porta, ha assunto la sua stessa posizione, almeno fino al momento in cui lo sente sussurrare.  
«Per una buona causa Ermal, per una buona causa»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come ogni volta, uno speciale ringraziamento per la riuscita di questo capitolo va a SunshineBipolarMind ♥️
> 
> I commenti e le critiche sono sempre molto ben accetti e non vedo l'ora di leggere le vostre opinioni =)
> 
> PS. Brace yourself, angst is coming.


	7. +1. Per la ragione migliore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente, ce l'ho fatta a finire anche questo capitolo.
> 
> Leggetevi le note finali, ci sono cose importanti =)

Bari, 31 dicembre 2018

Fabrizio era partito da Roma per raggiungere Bari con la convinzione che le cose fra lui ed Ermal si sarebbero aggiustate.  
L’ultima volta che si erano visti e parlati era stata dopo il concerto di Emergency ed erano passati più di tre mesi senza un cenno da parte di nessuno dei due.  
Non che ci fosse qualcosa di cui stupirsi, in fondo dopo il loro ultimo incontro erano entrambi tutt’altro che felici e contenti: la risposta stizzita del moro, Ermal che esce dalla camera sbattendosi la porta alle spalle, la stretta al petto che ha provato Fabrizio quando l’ha visto allontanarsi senza nemmeno guardarsi indietro. Tutte queste immagini e sensazioni a distanza di mesi ancora torturano Fabrizio.

In quel periodo era riuscito a tirare avanti, anche se con qualche difficoltà, ma tutto sommato se l’era cavata abbastanza bene: il lavoro e il nuovo album da far uscire, i suoi figli con cui passare del tempo, erano tutte cose che l’avevano aiutato a non pensare al riccio, anche se il pensiero di Ermal tornava prepotentemente a bussare alla porta dei suoi pensieri ogni volta che si ritrovava da solo.  
Nonostante tutto, Fabrizio era comunque certo che le cose fra loro sarebbero tornate al loro posto. Non gli importava come, se non poteva avere di più da Ermal si sarebbe accontentato di averlo come semplice amico.  
Gli bastava averlo al suo fianco, tutto il resto non era importante.

“Abbiamo solo bisogno di tempo”

Era questa la frase che Fabrizio si era ripetuto come un mantra ogni volta che suo malgrado si ritrovava a pensare all’albanese.  
Era convinto che il tempo avrebbe aggiustato tutto, che tutto si sarebbe sistemato, prima o poi si sarebbero rincontrati e salutati, poi avrebbero iniziato a parlare e tutto, _tutto_ , sarebbe tornato a posto.  
Fabrizio era convinto di questo e ne è convinto tutt’ora.

Non pensava però che il momento di rivedersi sarebbe arrivato così presto. Quando gli avevano proposto di cantare al concerto di Capodanno a Bari non aveva minimamente pensato che poteva esserci anche Ermal e aveva accettato senza porre troppe domande.  
Quando poi aveva realizzato che non solo ci sarebbe stato anche l’albanese, ma che avrebbero dovuto probabilmente anche cantare insieme e, come se non bastasse, dividere il camerino, Fabrizio era stato un po’ colto dal panico.  
Ormai però il danno era fatto: aveva dato la sua parola e di certo non poteva tirarsi indietro. Erano comunque due professionisti, sarebbero stati in grado di lavorare senza che la loro vita privata si mettesse in mezzo.

Man mano però che la macchina su cui viaggiava macinava chilometri su chilometri di autostrada, le sue certezze avevano piano piano iniziato a vacillare.  
Non era più sicuro che il tempo avrebbe aggiustato le cose, non era più sicuro che con Ermal ci sarebbe ancora stato un rapporto da salvare. Non era più sicuro di nulla.  
A tre mesi di distanza dall’ultima volta in cui si erano visti, il romano non aveva alcuna idea di cosa aspettarsi dal loro imminente incontro.  
Più si avvicinava al capoluogo pugliese più sentiva la sua testa diventare pesante, i suoi sensi farsi ovattati e il respiro iniziava a mancargli. Tutti i segni di un attacco di panico stavano facendo uno alla volta la loro comparsa e questo non era proprio il momento adatto.  
Voleva semplicemente salire sul palco, cantare e andare in albergo, il tutto nel minor tempo possibile e senza attirare troppe attenzioni. Insomma, farsi prendere dal panico avrebbe senza ombra di dubbio rovinato i suoi piani.

Al suo arrivo in piazza non sente altro che il battito del suo cuore rimbombargli nelle orecchie, il solo pensiero di come quel luogo cambierà radicalmente nel giro di poche ore gli toglie il fiato ed è quasi sul punto di fuggire velocemente inventando una qualsiasi scusa.  
È quasi sul punto di andare via per davvero quando sente una voce conosciuta fra le centinaia che lo circondano. Marco.  
Ed è in quel momento che sente la stretta intorno al petto farsi più forte e realizza che se Marco è lì significa che anche Ermal è già arrivato.  
All’improvviso non sa nemmeno più cosa prova.  
Non sa se essere felice di rivederlo a distanza di tutto quel tempo, né come reagirà quando se lo troverà davvero davanti.  
Non sa se la rabbia e l’amarezza che ora prova nei suoi confronti svaniranno nell’esatto istante in cui i loro sguardi si incroceranno o se invece si intensificheranno.

Perso nei suoi pensieri non si rende conto di essere arrivato davanti al suo, anzi al _loro_ camerino.  
Sapeva che l’avrebbero condiviso, ma leggere i nomi di entrambi sulla porta gli dà una consapevolezza del tutto diversa, come se fino a quel momento non avesse ancora realizzato in pieno quanto il loro incontro sarebbe stato imminente.  
Prendendo un respiro profondo, come se stesse per andare al patibolo, si fa coraggio e con una sicurezza che non credeva di avere abbassa la maniglia, pronto (o almeno è quello che crede) per rivedere l’albanese.

Non si aspetta però di trovare il camerino completamente vuoto e il sospiro di sollievo che tira gli fa capire che forse è meglio così, forse non è ancora pronto ad affrontarlo, non prima del concerto.  
Non sa per quanto tempo resta seduto lì, non sa che ore siano quando sente la porta aprirsi e vede la figura del riccio materializzarsi di fronte a lui.  
È evidente che nemmeno Ermal si aspetta di trovarlo lì, il suo sguardo è piuttosto eloquente e il suo stupore è palese. Fabrizio si rende conto che non è l’unico a non sapere cosa dire o fare e l’aria in quella stanza si sta rapidamente caricando di tensione.  
«Fabrizio…» la voce del riccio è del tutto priva di ogni inflessione e non lascia trasparire alcuna emozione, che sia rabbia, sollievo o altro, come se non provasse assolutamente nulla.  
Sentire il suo nome per intero è un colpo per il romano che, anche se non sapeva cosa aspettarsi dal loro incontro, di certo non pensava che sarebbe stato così _gelido._

Si guardano negli occhi per qualche istante, il tempo che serve al moro per superare lo shock di avere il riccio in carne ed ossa di fronte a lui.  
«Dobbiamo andare. Fra poco tocca a noi» anche il moro cerca di mantenere un tono di voce più neutro possibile, anche se è sicuro che Ermal gli stia leggendo dentro con la solita facilità.  
«Fabrizio, aspetta. Prima che saliamo sul palco…»  
«Nun te preoccupa’, farò finta che vada tutto bene davanti alle telecamere, è questo che te preoccupa, no?»  
Fabrizio tronca così ogni possibile replica, si alza dal divano e a passo sicuro si dirige verso la porta del camerino, passando accanto al riccio che non si è mosso di un millimetro da quando è arrivato lì. Il moro deve fare appello a tutte le sue capacità per evitare di cedere all’impulso di toccarlo, ma non riesce a trattenere il brivido che gli si propaga lungo la schiena.

Credeva che uscire da lì e respirare un po’ di fresca aria dicembrina gli avrebbe fatto bene, invece sentire dietro di sé la presenza del riccio che lo segue per raggiungere insieme a lui il palco gli toglie ancora di più il fiato.  
Fortunatamente il percorso fra la postazione dei fonici dove si sono fatti microfonare e il palco è troppo breve per scambiare anche solo due parole e Fabrizio non può che essere grato di questo: non è proprio dell’umore giusto per parlare con Ermal, ma soprattutto non è sicuro di volerlo fare. L’unica cosa che vuole ora è fare il suo lavoro, al resto ci penserà dopo.  
Ed è quello che fanno entrambi quando, indossando sorrisi di circostanza, vengono catapultati sul palco.

Quando partono le prime note di “Non mi avete fatto niente” nella mente del romano si materializzano vividi come non mai i ricordi dell’anno che sta per concludersi ed è inevitabile che in ogni immagine che gli torna alla memoria ci sia anche il riccio. In fondo quello è stato il _loro_ anno, l’anno in cui hanno affrontato esperienze pazzesche, folli ed esaltanti _insieme_.  
Nonostante tutto non può che essere grato per aver condiviso con lui tutto quello, collaborare con Ermal è stata comunque una delle esperienze più emozionanti della sua carriera e forse anche della sua intera vita.  
Ed è arrabbiato con sé stesso per non essere stato in grado di prendersi cura del riccio e del loro rapporto, si sente uno stupido per non aver saputo come gestire le cose fra loro, permettendo che tutta la situazione si spingesse oltre un limite invisibile, ma che sicuramente è stato superato.

All’ultima strofa della canzone, Fabrizio si trova di fronte ad un bivio: da un lato vorrebbe avvicinarsi ad Ermal e stringerlo fra le braccia, come ha sempre fatto dopo aver cantato insieme, dall’altro teme la sua reazione.  
Il dubbio viene sciolto quando lo sguardo dell’albanese incrocia il suo: è evidente che stanno pensando la stessa cosa e allora il romano non può che muoversi rapidamente verso di lui e abbracciarlo come ha sempre fatto.  
L’odore di Ermal che gli invade le narici e il suo corpo che si abbandona a quel contatto sono come tornare a respirare dopo un periodo di apnea e chissenefrega se poco prima gli aveva detto che “per le telecamere” si sarebbe comportato come al solito, non è così e lo sanno benissimo entrambi.  
Nessuno dei due sembra intenzionato a sciogliere quell’abbraccio, ma il concerto deve andare avanti e sono costretti a separarsi, ma non ad interrompere il contatto visivo, che il moro mantiene fino a che Ermal non abbandona il palco.

È quando resta da solo sul palco che finalmente inizia a sentirsi un po’ meno teso, è sempre stato così: sul palco, anche mettendosi completamente a nudo di fronte al suo pubblico, non si è mai sentito _esposto_ , anzi l’esatto contrario. Con un microfono in mano si è sempre sentito _protetto_ ed è quel senso di protezione di cui adesso ha estremo bisogno.  
Cantare davanti ad altre persone è liberatorio e sembra perfino dimenticare tutti i pensieri che l’avevano afflitto negli ultimi mesi, anche quando in studio di registrazione lavorava al nuovo album.

Nel momento in cui torna nel camerino le preoccupazioni che per qualche minuto aveva lasciato in un angolo remoto della sua mente lo travolgono di nuovo e con più forza di prima. Si sente ancora una volta soffocare e ancora una volta deve sforzarsi intensamente per evitare di cedere al panico.  
E quando sente una voce fin troppo nota, la voce di Ermal, proveniente dal palco le pareti della stanza iniziano a farsi sempre più strette, sempre più vicine fra loro, e Fabrizio si sente in trappola perché sa che se Ermal sta cantando fra pochi minuti entrerà nel camerino e stavolta non ci saranno più scuse a tenere, dovranno parlare.  
Vorrebbe scappare via, correre lontano da lì il più velocemente possibile, ma non riesce a muovere un muscolo.

Si lascia guidare dall’istinto, lascia che il suo braccio si allunghi automaticamente verso la chitarra e che le sue dita inizino a suonare i primi accordi di _quella_ canzone. Quella canzone che negli ultimi mesi aveva suonato fino allo sfinimento, fino a farsi sanguinare le mani, fino a non avere più voce e a ritrovarsi seduto sul pavimento, singhiozzante e patetico.  
Quella canzone che ogni volta si era detto “questa è l’ultima, non lo farò mai più”, ma che poi ogni volta si era trasformata in una necessità, quasi una dipendenza da cui non è in grado di uscire. E lui le dipendenze le conosce bene, ma stavolta non è sicuro che riuscirà a liberarsene. 

E non riesce a fermarsi, ogni volta che finisce di suonarla la ricomincia ancora, ancora e ancora, troppo concentrato sugli accordi per rendersi contro di ciò che accade intorno a lui.  
Solo il suono della voce di Ermal, che ha appena finito di cantare e adesso è in piedi a pochi metri da lui e lo fissa con uno sguardo all’apparenza gelido, lo strappa dai suoi pensieri e gli fa sollevare la testa dalla chitarra: «Non l’hai canta oggi sul palco»  
Fabrizio ignora l’affermazione di Ermal, non ha intenzione di mettersi a spiegare proprio a lui perché ha deciso di non cantarla pubblicamente, non era affatto sicuro che sarebbe riuscito a non crollare lì davanti a tutti: «Da quanto sei qui?»  
«Da un po’. Abbastanza da aver capito che quella per te non è una canzone come le altre»  
«Bene» il moro si limita a fare spallucce e a rispondere a monosillabi, la sua mente è del tutto scollegata da ciò che lo circonda, l’unica cosa a cui riesce a pensare è che Ermal ha capito tutto quello che da circa 6 mesi si nasconde dietro quella canzone.  
«Mi piace la canzone, soprattutto cantata da te – la voce di Ermal pare addolcirsi ad ogni parola – L’hai sempre cantata per me, vero?»  
Il moro annuisce, sa che arrivati a questo punto non ha più senso nascondersi e mentire, in fondo l’albanese è sempre riuscito a leggergli dentro e a capirlo al volo: «Da quando l’ho cantata all’Olimpico è sempre stata per te. Sempre Ermal, sempre, anche quando tu non eri con me, l’ho cantata pensando a te»  
La voce di Fabrizio rischia di spezzarsi mentre pronuncia queste parole, è quasi sul punto di crollare, cosa che non ha alcuna intenzione di fare di fronte al riccio. Rifiutandosi di guardarlo negli occhi, si limita ad alzarsi e a camminare verso Ermal, ma invece di fermarsi accanto a lui e abbracciarlo, come vorrebbe fare, abbassa la maniglia e fa per uscire.  
«Ma non credo che la canterò più» aggiunge poi Fabrizio dopo un attimo di silenzio e questa volta non fa alcuno sforzo per nascondere l’amarezza nelle sue parole.

La passeggiata verso l’albergo è un toccasana per il moro che grazie all’aria fresca ha l’opportunità di liberare la mente e il vento che gli sferza la pelle riesce un minimo a calmarlo.  
Dopo aver camminato per qualche minuto si ritrova davanti all’hotel in cui alloggia, sale lentamente le scale e percorre il corridoio che porta alla sua stanza, poi tirando un respiro profondo inserisce la chiave magnetica nella serratura ed entra chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
Sente la testa leggera e i suoi gesti sono lenti, automatici e meccanici: posa il cellulare e il portafogli sul piccolo comodino accanto al letto e inizia a spogliarsi, fino a rimanere in jeans e maglietta, mentre fissa un punto indefinito davanti a sé.  
Per l’ennesima volta comincia a sentire gli occhi che si fanno nuovamente lucidi ed è costretto a sedersi sul letto, con i gomiti poggiati sulle ginocchia e la testa fra le mani, fino a che un singhiozzo fin troppo rumoroso si espande nella stanza.

La tranquillità che credeva di aver riconquistato durante la passeggiata svanisce all’improvviso: gli è bastato restare per pochi minuti da solo con i suoi pensieri per far sì che le preoccupazioni e le ansie che era riuscito a scacciare tornino violentemente a colpirlo.  
Continua a singhiozzare rumorosamente fino a sentire un forte senso di nausea e lo stomaco che si contorce ed è costretto ad alzarsi dal letto per correre in bagno. Si inginocchia davanti al water e si ritrova a rimettere il poco cibo che aveva mangiato durante quella lunghissima giornata che ora sta giungendo al termine.

Con gli occhi lucidi per lo sforzo, e non solo, solleva infine la testa dal water e si poggia con la schiena contro il muro, le cui mattonelle fresche gli danno un minimo di sollievo.  
Si alza sulle sue gambe instabili e, dopo essersi sciacquato il viso e aver notato riflesso nello specchio il terribile aspetto che ha in questo momento, lo sgradevole sapore acido che ha in bocca lo costringe a barcollare lentamente verso la camera, mettendosi quindi alla ricerca del suo spazzolino da denti.  
Mentre osserva la valigia aperta sul letto, il suo sguardo viene inevitabilmente catturato dal CD che aveva deciso di portare con sé per far ascoltare ad Ermal uno dei suoi ultimi lavori. Doveva essere una sorta di “offerta di pace”, un modo per parlare con il riccio, aprirgli il suo cuore, fargli capire cosa prova per lui e magari anche cercare di rimettere a posti le cose fra loro, mentre adesso ha come l’impressione che non ci sia più nulla da aggiustare.

Solo ora si rende conto che è quasi mezzanotte e che l’anno che l’ha visto protagonista (insieme ad Ermal, come la sua mente non perde occasione di ricordargli) sta per volgere al termine.  
In tutto quel casino, in tutta quella marea di pensieri e preoccupazioni, c’è una sola cosa che può aiutarlo: parlare con i suoi bambini.  
Ci erano rimasti male, Libero in modo particolare, quando avevano saputo che Fabrizio non avrebbe passato il capodanno con loro, ma come ogni volta avevano accettato la situazione, a patto che li avesse chiamati a mezzanotte per far loro gli auguri.  
Fabrizio si sente in colpa per aver quasi dimenticato quella promessa così importante, preso com’era dai suoi problemi con Ermal, ma fortunatamente è ancora in tempo per tenere fede al suo impegno.  
E come aveva immaginato, il solo sentire la voce dei suoi piccoli è in grado di spazzare via ogni negatività e, per la prima volta dall’inizio di quella giornata che sembra eterna, si sente tranquillo per davvero e la sensazione di pace non svanisce nemmeno quando chiude la telefonata.

Mentre è ancora sdraiato sul letto con il telefono in mano, la vibrazione di una notifica attira la sua attenzione: senza nemmeno riflettere, apre Instagram e inizia a scorrere le foto della serata in cui è stato taggato, fino a che lo sguardo non cade su una in particolare.  
Una foto di Ermal. Per la precisione, una foto di Ermal insieme a Silvia. Una foto in cui Ermal sembra _felice_ insieme a Silvia.  
In quel momento sente il mondo crollargli addosso, gli occhi che pizzicano per le lacrime che cercano prepotentemente di uscire, ma che lui prova ad arginare in ogni modo possibile.  
È talmente sotto shock per ciò che ha appena visto, che non si rende conto che il suo cellulare sta squillando.

Il nome di Marco Montanari che compare sullo schermo lo destabilizza. Perché Marco lo sta chiamando? Cosa vuole da lui?  
Dopo un attimo di incertezza si decide a rispondere, non sa nemmeno lui perché alla fine decide di accettare la chiamata, forse perché alla fine, nonostante sia ferito, triste, arrabbiato e chissà cos’altro, Ermal è comunque un pezzo importante della sua vita.  
«Pronto?» la sua voce è insicura, come se avesse paura di scoprire il reale motivo di quella telefonata.  
«Fabrizio – la voce di Marco, con il sottofondo quella di Ermal che fra gli altri rumori urla qualcosa, è dura e seria – si può sapere cosa cazzo è successo con Ermal? È ubriaco fradicio, non vuole dirmi che problemi abbia e io non riesco più a gestirlo»  
«E perché hai chiamato me? Risolvetevela pe’ i fatti vostri, che volete da me?» Fabrizio non riesce a trattenersi dal rispondere velenosamente al povero Montanari, ed è anche dispiaciuto per questo, ma in questo momento avere a che fare con i problemi di un Ermal completamente ubriaco è davvero l’ultimo dei suoi desideri.  
«Perché non fa altro che ripetere il tuo nome, continua a dire che ha rovinato tutto, ma non aggiunge altro. Ora sta con Andrea e stiamo cercando di riportarlo a casa della madre, ma continua ad opporsi, magari se ci raggiungi lì riusciamo a convincerlo»  
È a quel punto che Fabrizio, vedendo di nuovo il CD che aveva portato con sé per il riccio, mette da parte per l’ennesima volta la sua dignità e cede a quella richiesta.  
«Va bene – sbuffa il romano passandosi stancamente una mano sul viso – mandami l’indirizzo, arrivo subito»

Il viaggio verso casa di Ermal (non riesce a credere che vedrà per la prima volta il luogo in cui è cresciuto in un’occasione del genere) appare più lungo di quello che effettivamente è, ma nonostante il poco traffico e i semafori quasi tutti versi, gli sembra di impiegarci una vita.  
Una volta arrivato trova Marco che lo guarda mortificato, sinceramente dispiaciuto per averlo disturbato: «Mi dispiace Fabrizio, sarei rimasto io con Ermal, ma non vuole saperne né di farsi aiutare né di spiegarmi cosa sia successo»  
«Come sta?» Fabrizio taglia corto, vuole solo occuparsi di quella faccenda il più velocemente possibile e tornarsene in albergo a dormire.  
«Un po’ meglio ora che ha preso un po’ d’aria fresca, ma non fa altro che ripetere il tuo nome e blaterare qualcosa sull’aver rovinato tutto. Non avrei davvero voluto disturbarti, ma non sapevo che altro fare»  
«Ehm, sì. Hai fatto bene… mo ce penso io a lui, te tornatene co’ gli altri a festeggia’ e nun te preoccupa’» dice il moro lasciando un’amichevole pacca sulla spalla del chitarrista e raggiungendo Ermal, il quale è seduto in macchina e sta parlando con un Andrea Vigentini visibilmente confuso. 

Cercare di convincere il riccio a seguirlo dentro casa è per il romano un enorme esercizio di pazienza ma, anche se da un lato non ha affatto voglia di occuparsi di quella situazione, dall’altro è sinceramente preoccupato per le condizioni in cui si è ridotto.  
Il moro gli offre una spalla a cui poggiarsi ma l’albanese, testardo come un mulo, sostiene di potersela cavare tranquillamente anche da solo, tuttavia non oppone alcuna resistenza quando sente il braccio di Fabrizio che gli circonda la vita e la sua mano che si poggia alla base della schiena.  
Riescono in qualche modo, nonostante le evidenti difficoltà di deambulazione di Ermal, a raggiungere l’appartamento fortunatamente ancora vuoto. Il riccio si ridice a passo sicuro, per quanto possa esserlo il passo di un ubriaco, verso il frigorifero, da cui tira fuori una bottiglia di liquore che inizia a sventolare davanti al volto di Fabrizio.  
«Dobbiamo festeggiare l’anno nuovo Fabri!» il tono con cui Ermal annuncia le sue intenzioni è allegro ed è a quel punto che, anche se sa che l’altro è tutto tranne che sobrio, la pazienza di Fabrizio va altrettanto allegramente a farsi benedire.  
«Nun ce sta’ un cazzo da festeggia’ Ermal – sbotta il romano, visibilmente arrabbiato – te pare un buon modo pe’ fini’ l’anno e inizia’ quello nuovo?»

Ed Ermal, sentendosi attaccato, attacca a sua volta: «Guarda che la colpa di quello che è successo è tua, non sono stato io fare quella sparata nel camerino!»  
«Sei ridicolo, ma nun lo vedi? Io c’avrò pure le colpe mie, ma nun so’ io quello che t’ha trattato come un giocattolo pe’ svuota’ le palle, visto che sei ancora innamorato della ex tua. Me chiedo perché Montanari è venuto a caga’ er cazzo a me invece de chiama’ quella là»  
Serrando i pugni il riccio gli rivolge uno sguardo carico di rabbia furiosa, sembra quasi sul punto di esplodere e vomitargli addosso tutta la sua ira  
«Vattene via Fabrizio. Se sei venuto qui per litigare io non ho alcuna intenzione di ascoltarti» sibila l’albanese mantenendo incredibilmente la calma e indicando la porta di ingresso.  
Fabrizio allora si alza ma prima di guadagnare l’uscita di gira un’ultima volta verso l’albanese: «Nun so’ venuto pe’ litiga’. So’ venuto perché me l’hanno chiedo gli amici tuoi – si ferma un attimo e improvvisamente si ricorda del CD che ha afferrato al volo prima di uscire di corsa dal suo albergo – in più… te volevo da’ questo, mo me ne posso pure anna’»

Il riccio, con una mossa sorprendentemente agile per uno che ha bevuto chissà quanto, afferra al volo l’oggetto di plastica che il moro gli ha lanciato e se lo rigira fra le mani.  
Proprio mentre Fabrizio sta per aprire la porta di casa, viene fermato dalla voce di Ermal che lo richiama e gli fa cenno di seguirlo verso quella che sembra essere una delle camere da letto.  
A questo punto il moro non può che seguirlo e osserva i suoi movimenti rallentati mentre inserisce il disco in un vecchio stereo e preme il tasto play: Ermal gli dà le spalle e Fabrizio, tenendosi a debita distanza, lo guarda in religioso silenzio mentre le note della canzone si diffondono fra quelle quattro mura.  
Quando la musica si esaurisce, invece di voltarsi o dire qualcosa, l’albanese preme il tasto rewind e ascolta ancora una volta la canzone, poi un’altra ancora e ancora e ancora, mentre il moro ad ogni secondo che passa si sente soffocare e vorrebbe solo correre via di lì. 

Alla fine, Ermal, non si sa quante volte abbia ascoltato e riascoltato quelle parole scritte e messe in musica da Fabrizio, si gira e la prima cosa che Fabrizio nota sono i suoi occhi lucidi.  
Dopo aver preso un respiro profondo Ermal si decide a dire qualcosa: «L’hai… l’hai scritta per me questa?»  
«No – risponde il moro scuotendo la testa – l’ho scritta per me, ma tu… tu sei in ogni parola di questa canzone, in ogni parola di tutto il nuovo album a dire il vero»  
Non riesce a trattenersi dal fare quella confessione, in fondo era questo il motivo per cui si era portato dietro quella demo.  
Vede l’albanese che gli si avvicina lentamente, tenendo lo sguardo fisso sulle sue labbra, e lo sa cosa sta per succedere e sa anche che dovrebbe fermarlo e dirgli che non possono, ma non ci riesce.  
Non riesce a fare nulla perché le sottili labbra del riccio lo ipnotizzano e in fondo non vuole altro che sentirle contro le proprie.  
Non riesce a fermarlo perché non fa in tempo a formulare il pensiero che un attimo dopo le loro bocche sono unite e finalmente, _finalmente_ , si stanno baciando.

Fabrizio si abbandona per un solo secondo alla sensazione di avere nuovamente le labbra del riccio contro le sue, prima che uno sprazzo di lucidità lo costringa a staccarsi bruscamente.  
«Ermal… no. Non credo di poterlo fare» mormora il moro sulle labbra dell’altro, gli occhi chiusi e la fronte poggiata su quella del riccio.  
Fabrizio sente la mano che Ermal teneva stretta sul suo fianco scivolare fino al cavallo dei suoi pantaloni e stringere piano il rigonfiamento che si stava formando al loro interno: «Sicuro? – chiede maliziosamente il riccio – a me sembra che tu possa cavartela benissimo»  
Nonostante tutta la situazione, il romano sbuffa una piccola risata: «Dai Ermal, sono serio»  
«Anche io sono serio, ti prego. Ti prego Brì, ti prego» supplica Ermal prima di spingerlo contro la scrivania su cui Fabrizio si siede, accogliendo il riccio fra le sue gambe.  
Al moro basta sentire quel nomignolo, quello che solo Ermal usa, oltre alla lingua dell’albanese che si fa spazio nella sua bocca, per cedere: con un colpo di reni indirizza il riccio verso il letto e facendolo distendere lo raggiunge subito dopo, per poi sovrastarlo col suo corpo.

Il riccio apre le gambe e le avvolge intorno ai fianchi di Fabrizio in un chiaro invito, ma il moro è di tutt’altro avviso: scuotendo la testa si rotola sul materasso e afferra l’albanese per i fianchi, portandolo su di sé.  
«Voglio sentirti Ermal, anche sarà l’ultima volta voglio sentirti» il romano si dà mentalmente dello stupido per aver dato voce a quella sua voglia a cui non riesce a resistere, ma l’altra vocina nella sua testa gli dice di smettere di pensare e godersi quell’ultima occasione per _stare insieme_.  
Fabrizio porta le sue mani alla base del maglioncino del riccio, mentre questo lo coinvolge nuovamente in un bacio bisognoso e bagnato, e glielo sfila lanciandolo poi ai piedi del letto.  
Passa poi a sbottonargli i pantaloni, infila i pollici al loro interno e, aiutato da Ermal che scalcia via le sue scarpe, li tira via insieme ai boxer lasciandolo nudo sopra di sé.

«Adesso è il tuo turno» dice Ermal mentre il maglione di Fabrizio, il maglione con le pailettes che gli avevano regalato i figli perché “con i brillantini è perfetto per le feste”, fa la stessa fine dei vestiti dell’albanese e viene abbandonato anch’esso sul pavimento.  
Il romano sente le labbra del riccio posarsi sul suo collo e scendere sul petto e infine sull’addome, fino ad arrivare all’orlo dei pantaloni, che vengono rapidamente rimossi, come accade pochi istanti dopo al suo intimo.  
Ora che sono entrambi nudi uno di fronte all’altro, pelle contro pelle, con le loro erezioni che si strusciano facendoli gemere all’unisono, il cuore di Fabrizio inizia a battere forte mentre accarezza i fianchi lisci di Ermal e prende un respiro profondo come a farsi coraggio e raccogliere le ultime forze rimaste alla fine di quell’estenuante giornata.  
Lo sforzo emotivo a cui sta per sottoporsi non è infatti per nulla indifferente.

Sa bene che andare a letto ancora una volta con l’uomo che ama, perfettamente conscio che sarà anche l’ultima e che per loro non esiste alcun futuro, è qualcosa che gli farà male. Tanto male.  
Eppure non riesce a resistere alla tentazione e vi cede, solleva la testa e congiunge ancora una volta le loro labbra.  
Questo è un bacio diverso da quello carico di passione, desiderio e _voglia_ che si erano scambiati pochi minuti prima.  
È un bacio calmo, pensato e dolce.  
È un bacio che racchiude un intero anno di lotta interiore, di domande e risposte dolorose come un calcio nelle palle.  
È un bacio che racchiude tutti i sentimenti che Fabrizio prova per il riccio.  
È un bacio che sa di _amore_ e di _addio_.  
Nonostante la sofferenza che quel bacio porta inevitabilmente con sé, Fabrizio vorrebbe che non finisse mai, vorrebbe restare lì per sempre, nutrendosi solo dei suoi ansimi.

Ed è per questo che, quando Ermal si stacca dalla sua bocca e successivamente si solleva appena dal suo corpo, il romano si ritrova protestare animatamente per la perdita di quel contatto tiepido e familiare.  
«No… dove vai?» si lamenta Fabrizio mentre cerca di riavvicinarlo a sé stringendogli le gambe intorno ai fianchi.  
«Sssh, tranquillo. Non vado da nessuna parte, stavo solo prendendo questi» dice il riccio mostrandogli la scatola di preservativi e la boccetta di lubrificante.  
Il moro però scuote la testa: «No, non ci servono. Torna qui, per favore»  
Ma quasi non fa in tempo a finire la frase che Ermal, come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero, si fionda su di lui e, dopo avergli leggermente sollevato le gambe, affonda il viso fra le sue natiche, iniziando a stimolare la sua fessura con profonde leccate.  
Fabrizio porta istintivamente le mani sulla testa dell’altro, spingendolo sempre più in profondità, fino a che la sua lingua non oltrepassa lo stretto anello muscolare che circonda l’apertura del romano.

Ed è la sensazione di avere Ermal fra le sue gambe, che si dedica a lui con dedizione a passione, a silenziare del tutto i pensieri Fabrizio e chissenefrega se questa sarà l’ultima volta, chissenefrega se alla fine di tutto starà uno schifo e probabilmente crollerà, tutto ciò adesso non è importante.  
Chiude gli occhi e si abbandona completamente, spegnendo definitivamente il cervello, e sempre con le dita intrecciate fra i ricci di Ermal continua ad accompagnare i suoi movimenti, godendo delle piccole vibrazioni che l’albanese gli trasmette ogni qual volta i suoi capelli vengono tirati con un po’ più di forza.  
Non fa nemmeno più alcuno sforzo per trattenere i gemiti che si formano dalla sua gola e _percepire_ fisicamente come la sua fessura lentamente si allarga e cede gli fa girare la testa e venire la pelle d’oca.

«Ermal, _oddio_ , te prego… per favore smettila, _oh_ , voglio sentire _te_ »  
Ma Fabrizio non è affatto preparato a ciò che sta per vedere: quando Ermal si solleva e i loro occhi si incrociano, la faccia del riccio è deformata dall’eccitazione, i suoi sono occhi liquidi, con le pupille dilatate all’estremo, e le labbra gonfie, e quando con il dorso della mano si pulisce la bocca, il moro non resiste alla tentazione di tirarselo addosso ancora una volta e baciarlo.  
Mentre le loro lingue si scontrano come in una lotta per la sopravvivenza, il moro sente il suo membro tirare quasi dolorosamente e, a giudicare da come quello di Ermal si fa sentire premendo insistentemente sul suo fianco, è sicuro che anche l’albanese si trovi nelle sue stesse identiche condizioni.

Fabrizio si stacca dal bacio e si lascia andare a mugolii indecenti quando sente due delle dita di Ermal che si fanno spazio in lui cercando di allargarlo ulteriormente e, nel momento in cui la sua prostata inizia ad essere torturata da piccoli colpetti che potrebbero sembrare quasi casuali, sente il suo corpo attraversato da una scarica così intensa che, perso completamente nel piacere, non riesce a trattenersi dall’affondare le unghie nella schiena del riccio, decorandola con lunghi segni di un rosso intenso.  
Fabrizio sente un ringhio fuoriuscire dalla gola dell’albanese e subito dopo la sua bocca invasa ancora una volta dalla lingua di Ermal che la esplora come se cercasse un tesoro.  
Solo quando entrambi si ritrovano a corto di fiato si staccano e il riccio si solleva appena, ma il moro lo blocca stringendogli delicatamente il polso quando lo vede che sta per indossare il preservativo.

«No Ermal, non metterlo» ordina Fabrizio scuotendo vigorosamente la testa.  
«Sei sicuro?» chiede Ermal accarezzandogli dolcemente la guancia, gesto a cui Fabrizio si abbandona immediatamente.  
«Sì, sicurissimo. Voglio sentirti completamente» conferma il moro annuendo.  
«Vuoi che… insomma, vuoi che esca prima della fine?»  
«Ermal, ho detto _completamente_. Voglio sentirti venire dentro di me» il romano, con le guance rosse per l’imbarazzo, cerca di distogliere lo sguardo da quello di Ermal mentre si ritrova costretto a confessare esplicitamente il suo desiderio.  
Desiderio che evidentemente il riccio è ben felice di esaudire.

Fabrizio, con gli occhi lucidi e le pupille dilatate, osserva attentamente Ermal mentre questo cerca di lubrificarsi al meglio usando il suo stesso liquido preseminale. Dopo due rapidi colpi inferti al suo membro, punta gli occhi in quelli del moro e Fabrizio lo sente farsi spazio in lui con una sola spinta delicata ma decisa, fino a sentirsi piacevolmente riempito.  
Gli bastano pochi secondi per abituarsi alle dimensioni del riccio, secondi in cui tiene gli occhi serrati e prega che il disagio passi in fretta, mentre sente Ermal che inizia a muoversi in modo sorprendentemente gentile e delicato, come se avesse quasi paura di romperlo.  
Aprendo gli occhi e puntandoli in quelli dell’albanese, lo invita a muoversi più vigorosamente, ad aprirlo e a scoparlo come Dio comanda. Appena sente i versi di piacere che il riccio cerca di soffocare e le sue spinte farsi sempre più forti e poderose, Fabrizio si abbandona del tutto, lasciandosi _usare_ come un oggetto, come se le accuse che ha precedentemente rivolto al più piccolo non fossero solo ciò che pensa, ma anche ciò che in realtà desidera.

E ad ogni colpo che centra perfettamente il bersaglio, Fabrizio geme così forte che quasi se ne vergogna, ma tutta quella situazione in cui si trovano è talmente _intensa_ ed emotivamente sfiancante che non gli importa più di tanto.  
Quando il riccio nasconde il viso nel suo collo e inizia a succhiare piccole porzioni di pelle, Fabrizio sente nuovamente i suoi occhi inumidirsi e a quel punto non può non stringerlo piano per i fianchi, come a dire “ti prego non ti fermare, ti prego resta qui, ti prego non andare via”.  
Ma ad un certo punto Ermal si ferma e Fabrizio si sforza di aprire gli occhi per cercare di capire cosa stia succedendo: «Perché ti sei fermato?»  
L’unica cosa che riesce a vedere è Ermal che sopra di lui respira rumorosamente, la testa china, gli occhi strizzati e i capelli orientati in tutte le direzioni come se avesse infilato le dita nella presa di corrente. Nel momento in cui l’albanese alza la testa e il moro riesce a vedere i suoi occhi, potrebbe giurare che il luccichio che ci trova non è dovuto alla sola eccitazione.  
«Fabri – ansima l’albanese – Io… vieni tu sopra, per favore»

Fabrizio con un colpo di reni ribalta le posizioni e spinge Ermal con le spalle sul letto, sempre tenendolo dentro di sé, fino a ritrovarsi sul suo bacino.  
Inizia a fare movimenti lenti e decisi, come a voler sentire ogni singolo centimetro del riccio per poter poi provare a rivivere quelle sensazioni nei momenti in cui solitudine e mancanza saranno insopportabili.  
Nelle sue spinte, che diventano man mano sempre più forti e veloci, ci mette tutta la sofferenza, il desiderio e _l’amore_ che prova, fino a che non diventa tutto troppo da reggere, anche fisicamente, quindi si accascia sul busto di Ermal e, sorreggendosi sugli avambracci, si ritrova petto a petto con lui e con i loro nasi che quasi si sfiorano.  
Senza sprecare un secondo di più, ricomincia a muoversi alzando e abbassando il bacino e lasciando che il riccio con le mani aperte sul suo sedere accompagni i movimenti. 

Quando il suo pene si trova stretto fra i loro addomi e la punta del membro di Ermal ricomincia a sfiorargli con insistenza quel punto che lo fa impazzire, il romano non riesce più a trattenere ansimi che si vanno a infrangere sul viso del riccio, mischiandosi ai suoi.  
Approfittando degli occhi che Ermal tiene chiusi, Fabrizio ne osserva i lineamenti spigolosi, le piccole rughe che gli si formano intorno agli occhi quando li stringe un po’ di più, il suo naso, i suoi zigomi. Tutto di quel volto sembra perfetto e il moro vuole imprimere ogni singolo dettaglio nella sua mente.  
Al pensiero che fra pochi minuti sarà tutto finito, il romano sente un forte nodo alla gola e nasconde il volto contro la spalla del riccio, lasciando finalmente le sue lacrime, che già da troppo tempo aveva represso, libere di scorrere silenziosamente. E nonostante sia sicuro che Ermal si sia accorto del suo pianto silenzioso, il riccio si limita a passargli delicatamente una mano fra i capelli, senza cercare in alcun modo (per fortuna di Fabrizio, che non può sopportare di essere visto in queste condizioni, soprattutto da colui che l’ha ridotto così) di sollevargli la testa per guardarlo in faccia.

Per non farsi sopraffare dal dolore interiore che prova, il moro inizia a impalarsi più velocemente e con più forza, fino a sentire per la prima volta i caldi fiotti dello sperma del riccio a contatto con le sue pareti, riempiendolo in profondità.  
E gli basta quella sensazione nuova e _bellissima_ per lasciarsi andare anche lui, schizzando densi fiotti del suo sperma sul petto dell’altro, mentre alcune gocce più piccole raggiungono perfino lo sporgente pomo d’Adamo dell’albanese. Preso da una sorta di raptus estatico, non riesce a non gettarsi a capofitto sul collo di Ermal leccando via il seme che vi si è depositato.

Dopo un attimo in cui si gode le scosse del potente orgasmo che l’ha appena colpito, forse il più forte e intenso che abbia mai provato in tutta la sua vita, il moro si sfila da sopra Ermal e dandogli le spalle si lascia cadere al suo fianco per poi rannicchiarsi quasi in posizione fetale, cercando di scacciare la sgradevole sensazione dello sperma che gli cola fra le cosce.  
Quando la carica di endorfine inizia a calare e la sua mente si fa più lucida, tutte le sue paranoie iniziano a prendere il sopravvento e non riesce in alcun modo a sopprimere un primo singhiozzo, seguito da un altro e poi un altro ancora.  
Si ferma solo quando si rende conto che l’albanese gli sta parlando. Anzi no, sta canticchiando qualcosa, una canzone che però Fabrizio non conosce e sulle cui parole decide di concentrarsi.  
«… quella volta in cui non solo ci credevi, ma avevi fatto pace pure con i demoni»

È strano sentire quella frase detta da Ermal, quella frase che, seppur con parole diverse, lui ha usato tante volte. Cosa sta cantando il riccio? Perché Fabrizio si riconosce così tanto in quelle parole?  
«Sono quel rumore che diventa suono, sono come sono e non ti chiederò perdono»  
Più l’albanese continua e più Fabrizio pensa che cantare quella canzone a lui sconosciuta proprio _in questo preciso momento_ , sia una scelta tutt’altro che casuale e si lascia andare definitivamente, abbandonandosi a un pianto incontrollato e per nulla silenzioso.  
Il romano avverte prima una mano che gli sfiora appena la spalla, poi due braccia esili che gli circondano la vita e all’improvviso si ritrova stretto fra le braccia del riccio, con la schiena poggiata contro il suo petto.

Ermal riprende a cantare, ma stavolta il tono è più delicato, quasi un sussurro che Fabrizio sente direttamente nel suo orecchio: «Dicono che tutto quello che sappiamo dell’amore non ci serve e sai perché… in fondo è tutto da scoprire»  
Quando i suoi singhiozzi si esauriscono ed è sicuro di essere in grado di parlare, il moro si volta verso il riccio e, cercando un contatto visivo trova immediatamente, gli pone una semplice domanda: «Perché?»  
«Perché ti amo»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci all'ultimo capitolo. È stato uno strazio scriverlo, sia perché non sono abituata a scrivere cose pesanti, sia perché boh alla fine non sapevo più che scrivere e ho iniziato a soffrire una grande carenza di idee.
> 
> La storia si chiude _teoricamente_ così.  
> Perché teoricamente? Perché _qualcuno_ mi ha dato un'idea molto carina (che mi serve anche per rendere più chiari alcuni passaggi di questo capitolo che, me ne rendo conto, potrebbero non essere afferrati proprio al volo), quindi... *rullo di tamburi* ci sarà un capitolo +2  
> Di cosa parlerà? Segreto. Se avrete pazienza lo scoprirete =)
> 
> Devo, come al solito, ringraziare SunshineBipolarMind per tutto (correzioni, idee, scrittura di intere parti ecc.), davvero, se questa storia non fa poi così schifo è merito suo.  
> Un ringraziamento va anche a Little_Riding: anche lei mi ha scritto intere parti e se quello che è venuto fuori è in italiano comprensibile e non in una qualche imitazione di bassa qualità è anche merito suo.
> 
> I commenti sono il profumo della vita, scatenatevi!


End file.
